Singing her Story
by moonflower1357
Summary: Anna is heading in to her freshman year of college. Her best friend Kristoff just left to an out of state university and she is struggling to find friends who are as musically inclined as she is. What happens when she gets involved with a band who's lead singer isnt exactly the usual, emotional woman you'd expect. Rated M for Smut and mature situations in later chapters.
1. Danger

It was late when Anna snuck out of her window and onto the grass below. Her parents were already asleep and once they were out, they didn't wake until the harsh ringing of their alarm awoke them. Her best friend Kristoff was waiting for her at the corner in his car. She slipped into the passenger seat and buckled up, ready for their next adventure. She was used to sneaking out at night to see him. They usually spent their time out behind his house in his garage, playing the x-box until nearly 3 in the morning. If they weren't at his house, they were out pranking the neighborhood. They loved changing the signs in front of stores to say funny things or drawing pictures in chalk on walls. Everything they did, although inappropriate, was easily removed or changed back. It wasn't in them to cause any real damage.

This was the first time they had actually ventured out to see real other people. There was a club in the next town that they were intent in visiting. Anna had recently turned 18 and although her parents forbade her from going to any clubs until she was 21, she was sneaking out tonight anyways. They had graduated Arrendell High School back in May and they wanted to have one more crazy night together before they both left for college. Kristoff was leaving next week to an out of state school and she was going to be stuck here at the local one.

As they drove, Kristoff turned up the radio and allowed the bass to thump heavily in their ears. "Are you excited?" his voice was difficult to discern over the speakers, hardly made for talking over, but she tried anyway.

"Of course I am! I'm ready to dance my pants off!" She yelled her response and had to repeat it twice before he heard her properly. They gave up on talking after that.

When the club finally came into sight, Anna's heart clenched in her chest. She had heard stories about this club and nervousness swelled now that she could see it for herself. It was called 'Danger.' Supposedly, everyone who went in came out as a totally changed person. Though she didn't believe it for herself, many others said they felt completely different after leaving.

Kristoff took forever finding a place to park, and an even longer time getting out of the car. It was nearing 11 and the club looked packed. She wanted to be inside. Grinding, dancing, just having fun until the club closed at 3.

Of course, they were carded at the door and both got little stamps on their hands, saying they couldn't drink or buy any alcohol. Her first step inside the doors had her completely unenthused. It was brighter than she thought it would be regular lights behind the bar and down the center of the floor. There was currently no music playing and people were just standing around talking. "Is this what a club is like?"

She turned to her friend next to her and even he looked perplexed. "No. None I've been to are even close to this open and clean. The walls are fricking baby blue."

A voice came over the dull rumble of voices. "Alright everybody. After their short break, our band is back and ready to woo you some more." A thunderous clapping followed and the lights faded. Suddenly, those baby blue walls were a sinister purple under the black lights and paint that must only show up under the special light coated the staff members with skulls on their faces and skeletons on their clothes. It was eerie to see, especially when the sound of an electric guitar flowed from the stage. Soon, the thumping of drums joined it and the spot light focused in on the lead guitarist. He had longer hair, black and straight, she stared at him.

When a woman's voice came growling out of the speakers, she nearly jumped out of her skin. It was low and raspy, something not expected from women. Another spotlight came one and revealed the singer. She was pale, like the snow and her hair matched her skin tone. A loose French braid contained it all and her eyes were closed to the sights off stage.

"I don't know how I got here

But we cannot get out

I'm surrounded by strangers

As the music starts to pound

I see the bodies slowly swayin'

Movin' side to side

I feel the animal is rising

As I slowly come alive"

Her voice echoed through the quiet room like it was on fire. Anna's own body tingled as a voice unlike any she had ever heard before came crashing upon her ears. The sultry growling from the woman and the simple yet elegant guitar and drums in the background formed a near perfect combination.

"So everybody starts to move now

I wanna see you all give way

I wanna tear this place apart tonight

And have you thank me for my rage

Tell me what you came for

Can I give you just a taste?

I wanna see you lose your fucking minds

And rip apart this place"

Her voice grew with the song and now her voice was more than just a growl. It was a scream. Never had Anna liked music where the singer screamed into the microphone, but with this woman, it just seemed so natural that she couldn't see it any other way. It wavered in itself, unlike what else she had heard so suddenly, one note was like ten individual ones all wrapped up together.

"Let me see you move your bodies

Let me see you move your bodies

Let me see you move your bodies

I'll tear you apart

I'll feed off your heart

I wanna see your bodies grinding just for me

I'm just what you need, the perfect disease

Don't you wanna turn the beauty into the beast?"

More yelling and general loudness, but Anna couldn't pull her eyes off of the woman. The way her body moved as she sang, gentle hips swaying and the hand not holding the mic fisted against her stomach. Her eyes were still closed, like the only thing that mattered was this song. Anna found herself caught up in the song, dancing just like the rest of the crowd. The song pushed and pulled her body in ways she wouldn't usually move it and she guessed it affected the crowd the same way.

"Endorphins start to swell now

As I step up to my throne

I feel the monster caged inside of me

Screaming through my bones

I wanna see you start to sweat now

I wanna see you lose your minds

I wanna feel you all from deep within

Swayin' back and forth all night

Let me see you move your bodies

Let me see you move your bodies

Let me see you move your bodies"

Her voice returned to its low growl during the next part and Anna knew she was in love with this woman.

"I'll tear you apart

I'll feed off your heart

I wanna see your bodies grinding just for me

I'm just what you need, the perfect disease

Don't you wanna turn the beauty into the beast?

Let me see you bleed

Let me hear you scream

Let me see you move

Let me hear you say

I see the bodies slowly swayin'

Movin' side to side

I feel the animal is rising

I'll tear you apart

I'll feed off your heart

I wanna see your bodies grinding just for me

I'm just what you need, the perfect disease

Don't you wanna turn the beauty into the beast?

I'll tear you apart

I'll feed off your heart

I'm just what you need, the perfect disease

Don't you wanna turn the beauty into the beast?"

With that the song ended. The woman finally opened her eyes and revealed a beautiful blue color. A slight smirk played on her lips and she raised that fist up into the air, receiving a loud cheering from the crowd. Anna didn't know she was yelling with them until Kristoff grabbed her. "The place really turned around, huh?"

All she could do was nod in response, eyes glued to the mystery woman on stage. She wanted to turn that beauty into her beast. The band is what made 'Danger' really dangerous. A quick scope around showed her how many eyes were glued to the woman, some with admiration, some with jealousy, and far more with desire.

That band played several more songs before taking another break. As soon as they left the stage, the lights came back on and the club once again seemed uninteresting and easygoing. She turned to Kristoff with a huge grin. "They are amazing. I didn't know women could sing like that."

"Neither did I. And she was so into it. I think that really makes the difference. A lot of singers interact with the crowd, but with her, I think it would be off-putting." He had glanced up to the stage while he spoke, eyeing it in the proper light it was now flooded with. It was smaller, trap set in the back, a guitar to each side and the microphone stand dead center. Anna had performed on many stages quite similar to that one.

Anna was a singer as well. She had always sung in her school choir and received a few solos. A few of her choir friends had started a band two years ago with some of the marching band kids who played other instruments as well. Sometimes they asked her to sing with them or play the piano for them. None of them ever had the time to learn the many keyed instrument and just had her fill in when they had a song that required it.

In fact, Kristoff had become her best friend simply because he was one of the kids in that band. She started out trying to teach him how to play the piano, but as soon as they realized he couldn't use both hands together like that, he began teaching her instead. He played the tuba in the school's marching band, but the bass guitar for the band. Throughout their time together, he had taught her the basics of an acoustic guitar, bass guitar, and even let her try to learn to play tuba. That venture was just as quickly avoided as him trying the piano.

It was then that the band came back out, the girl actually smiling now. She grabbed the microphone and stood at center stage. The lights remained on, confusing just about everyone in the room. "It's that time of the night again folks. Our last song. As some of you know, our last is usually a cover of some other artist because, why not? However, we had a time crunch this week and didn't have time to learn a song together. Instead of leaving you without one, I'm just going to do a bit of acapella for you. Almost."

She sat down on the floor with her legs crossed. Wonderfully long, delicious legs folded over one another. One of her band mates tossed her a plastic cup and she thanked him. "You have all seen the movie Pitch Perfect, Yes?" The crowd resonated a general assent.

"Good. Tonight, I'm going to sing the 'cups' song. Then, I'm going to ask you all to leave so our generous waiters and waitresses can begin cleaning up and preparing for tomorrow."

Anna held her breath as the woman set the microphone down next to her. The room got deathly silent as the girl clapped twice and tapped the cup before her. Her movements were fluid and clean, like she had done the exact same thing hundreds of times over and over. Anna was almost sure this woman loved that movie almost as much as she did.

When the first few words poured out from her chest, Anna was surprised. Any and all hints of the sexual growl that had coated her voice all night were gone. Her voice was crisp, clean and on point. Kristoff even gasped audibly next to her. "Damn" seemed to be the general feeling.

"You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." As soon as she finished singing, the crowd roared their approval. It was now that Anna realized how few people were left. Maybe half of the amount that had been here when they arrived. It was now that the girl on stage looked nervous. The easy confidence she had while belting her voice out to them an hour ago was replaced with shifty eyes and hunched shoulders. She quickly exited the stage to somewhere Anna didn't know and was left with a feeling of longing. Was the woman scared of her other voice?


	2. Auditions

**A/N**

 **Back again. Two days in a row. Please don't expect that much from me in the future. I tried to get Elsa's personality right, but she's difficult. Anyway's I won't have free time again until Wednesday so I wouldn't expect an update before then.**

 **I don't own Frozen, the characters, or any songs I use.**

It was several months later before Anna saw that woman again. Kristoff had left for college a week after their first encounter and she couldn't bring herself to go to the club alone. None of her other friends wanted to go to a club if they couldn't drink and since they were not 21, Anna had to tell them that they did ID people and probably wouldn't be able to sneak anything in.

Anyways, it had been in the middle of one of her fuller classes. Over 100 students pressed into a lecture hall for a newly introduced class called Music Production. Essentially, it was to teach the hopeful future music industry about all the in's and out's of producing, performing, and creating music. The new class had no year limit, so it was full of hopeful freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and a select few seniors.

When a cell phone rang loud and clear right in the middle of the lecture, the professor stopped what he was saying and turned to look at the student who had oh so rudely interrupted. However, when a platinum blonde stood up and exited the room with her phone pressed against her ear, he said nothing.

Anna realized then who that woman was. The same woman from the club was here, in her school, taking a class with her. She couldn't pay attention to the rest of the lesson, preferring to dwell on why she hadn't noticed the beautiful blonde woman before. She had been sitting in the top left corner, all by herself. Anna never saw her leave or enters, so she was probably always early and left later than she did. Anna had a tendency of being almost late to class and was always quick to slip out.

When the professor dismissed them some twenty minutes later, the blonde hadn't returned to class yet. When she let though, she saw the woman pacing the hall nearby, speaking adamantly into the phone. Although she couldn't hear the opposite side of the conversation, she could tell it wasn't going well.

"Adam, come on. Don't…. Don't do this. You're our bass. We don't have a band without you." There was a long pause and her hand ran through her hair.

"Don't give me that shit. Do you realize how close we are to getting a label? We could go big" Another long pause.

"I realize that. I'm ready. John is ready. Fuck, even Aladdin is ready, and he's married." She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

It was then that Anna realized she was staring, so she made a point to look like she was rifling through her bag for something incredibly more important than this conversation in front of her.

"Fine. Can you at least us a month to train someone to take your place? No I don't have anyone lined up; you just fucking sprung this on me." Anger laced her voice now.

"I'll make some damn fliers, I don't know. There's got to be someone who can play a bass at least half as good as you… Whatever… Bye." She hung up and shoved her phone back into her pocket.

Before Anna could make her move and go talk to the girl, their professor walked out of the classroom. "Miss Winters? I hope you have a good reason for leaving my class so early."

She looked at the man and nodded slowly. She was nearly as tall as the man. "I do. My bass player just decided to quit. So now, instead of calling Sony back, I have to totally rethink our next steps… Know any decent bass players?"

Professor Fa shook his head. "I realize this band is everything to you, but have you ever thought about doing something else? You're too smart to let this consume you. I know you guys are quite good, but maybe this is a sign. You're a semester away from getting your degree and you're at the top of your class. You could do big things. Even in the music industry. Be a producer, you've got the knack for it."

She shook her head. "I've given this band everything. I'm not about to let it die now. If it does fall through, I'll have my degree to fall back on, right? We're good. We can make it."

"If that's what you want, Elsa. My office is always open if you need advice."

As soon as Professor Fa walked back into the room, Anna took the chance to step up. "Hi, I kinda overheard your conversation. Well, I was listening on purpose because you looked upset and no one as petty as you should ever be upset, but I'm sorry this is happening to you. I wanted to tell you that I can play. In your band that is. I saw your show over the summer and I know how to play bass."

Anna had just word vomited on this girl and she seemed incredibly surprised. "Umm… Thanks, but I have to go. There will be a tryout sometime soon. Look for fliers." She shouldered her backpack and walked away relatively fast, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

Anna could have punched herself in the face. Sometimes her overly trusting and social acts got in the way when she was talking to others. Kristoff had been the same as her, open, social, and trusting. Sometimes she forgot how weird that could seem to others. More so if that girl was under a lot of stress and has no idea who the person talking to her is.

So Anna went the next two weeks without trying to speak to the woman again. She did however, manage to buy her own bass guitar and refresh herself. Kristoff had given her the basics and all she needed to become a decent player, she just had to practice. So she did. Every moment of her spare time was spent with the guitar cradled in her arms.

When a flier was finally posted for a bassist audition, she almost cried. Elated, she wrote down the date and time and made a resolution to be first one there. The band was actually called Winters' Warning, which was surprising. She didn't think the woman would have incorporated her name into the band. But then again, if she was head of the band, why not.

She managed to learn the bass line to Muse's song Hysteria. It took all of her concentration and nearly two weeks to perfect it, but she considered it one of the best bass songs of all time and figured if she could play that, she could play nearly anything else they threw at her.

The day of the auditions finally arrived. The address ended up being a house in the same neighborhood she grew up in. It was a smaller home, but neat and cozy. The garage door was open and she had to smother a laugh. This was just too stereotypical. The band probably practiced here in this garage just like every other high school band that got thrown together.

There were a couple people standing around, mingling with one another. Everyone she talked to was here to audition and no one had seen anyone from the band yet.

When a new mustang pulled up into the driveway, everyone stepped out of its way. It was a deep blue color with tinted windows that were probably illegal. When Elsa stepped out of the car, Anna's jaw dropped. It was November and this girl was in a crop top and some shorts that showed off those ridiculously long legs. It was warm for the season, but being in Ohio, it still couldn't have been above 70 degrees outside.

The guitar player she had seen at the club climbed out of the passenger seat and closed the door gently. He was the one who spoke first. "Alright everybody. I'm John and I'm assuming you're all here to audition. Our drummer couldn't make it, but Elsa and I will listen to what you've got to show us and play along if we know the song."

Elsa had a clipboard in her hands and a pen was dangling from the corner of her mouth in an innocent and sexy way. She seemed to be avoiding eye contact with everyone except the guitarist. "Who's first?"

Nearly all of them stepped forward, but John chose at random, pointing to a tall man in the back. "You, sir. What are you going to play for us today?"

The man blushed and smiled slightly. "I'm going to play Pearl Jam's Last Kiss."

"Ahh, nice 50's stuff. Go ahead. I know this one, so if you'd like, I can play along." John was already walking over to the garage and pulling out an acoustic case.

The man nodded slightly and pulled his own bass out of it's case. It was a reddish color, looking well used, but well cared for. John and the man played together for what seemed like longer than one song, but it very well just could have been her nerves acting up. Elsa was leaning against the hood of the Mustang with her eyes closed. It looked like she was humming along, but Anna couldn't get close enough to listen without looking like a freak, so she stayed put. The bass ling for the song was simpler than what she had picked out, but he played it flawlessly.

Once they finished, the small group clapped and Elsa opened her stunning blue eyes. "What was your name?"

The man looked up from putting his guitar away. "Naveen."

Elsa continued to write something on her clipboard and nodded to John.

"Ok dude. That was pretty awesome. You're free to go. I'll call you if you get the spot." John was incredibly polite and seemed to realize how many auditions they had to get through. There were only 12 or so people left, but if each song they played was around four minutes, it could take over an hour, not to mention the time between each player and if they were asked to play something else as well.

The next few people weren't as good as Naveen had been, but Elsa took their names anyway and John smiled all the same. Next was a fiery red-head. She said her name was Merida and she played Uptown Funk by Bruno Mars. She was good. John ended up playing with her as well and Elsa was definitely humming along to that one.

Then, it was her turn and Anna couldn't remember anything. She slowly opened up her case and pulled out the instrument. She had polished it this morning so it shined in the bright sun. The same sun she was blaming on the beads of sweat that were beginning to pop up on her forehead.

"What about you? What are you playing?" John kept his guitar out, strumming to himself for a moment.

"I'm going to play Hysteria by Muse." Her palms were kinda sweaty and nervousness crept up her throat. She had played in front of crowds before. She been in front of bigger crowds than this, but the pale woman against the car had this paralyzing effect on her.

The same woman who perked up at the mention of the song. "I thought you were joking back at the school, but if you can pull this off, I'll take back my surprise." Her voice held a hint of laughter behind the slightly embarrassing words and she swallowed a response.

John however, grinned. "You know this is your favorite song Elsa. Come on, It's time you got in on the action.

Elsa sighed and stepped into the garage. "Fine, but only because you've done a song with just about everyone."

Anna's heart was in her throat and she closed her eyes. Elsa's voice sounded close behind her. "Go ahead and start whenever you want."

Anna had to mentally close herself to the blonde next to her and suddenly, when the blonde was no longer an option, the song was easy. She had practiced endlessly and it was almost muscle memory now. She tried not to listen to the voice beside her and just focused on the guitar in her hands.

Without realizing it, she began singing too, her soprano mixing beautifully with the alto beside her. For a moment, Elsa stopped singing the melody. She came right back in with a beautiful harmony though and they finished the song together.

The few people left clapped appreciatively and Anna nearly dropped the bass. She had just sung a song with the most beautiful woman on earth and they actually sounded good together. John was looking at them with a big smile and Elsa turned to her with a slight flush to her cheeks. "What's your name?"

"Anna. I'm Anna." For a moment, it felt like it was just the two of them there, but she had to leave and go grab that stupid clipboard from where it was resting on the Mustang.

"Thank you for playing. We'll call you if you get it." Just like that, she was just as passive as she had been with everyone else.

Anna packed up her guitar and walked down the driveway and down the street to where she had parked her car. From what she could hear, the next person was playing some David Bowie and was doing an amazing job at it.


	3. New Member

As she drove home, Anna turned her stereo up and allowed the bass to rock her standard sound system. She drove an early 2000's Dodge. It wasn't as good as it could be, but it played loud enough to drown out her thoughts. When she arrived home, neither of her parents were home yet. They both worked nearly an hour away in a bigger city so they could make more money. Anna was almost always home alone.

She stormed up to her room and placed the Bass next to her bed before calling Kristoff. They had been skyping, but lately, he had been responding to her less and less.

Luckily, this time, he answered. "Hey there fiestypants. What crawled up your ass?"

She smiled at his nickname for her. "I auditioned for that band today. She sang with me!"

Thinking back to the song, it wasn't one you would think two women singing together would sound good with, considering its background and just the general sound of the song when Muse preformed it, but when they sang it, it didn't sound quite so rushed or quite so breathy. She thought at some points John had jumped in on his electric, but she had been so lost in the song, she hadn't really noticed.

Just being up close to the woman while she was singing was nearly euphoric and to have her singing in perfect harmony with you? That just blew her mind out of the water.

She realized she hadn't been paying attention when Kristoff said her name. "Dude, where'd you go? I asked how it went."

"Oh man, sorry. It was great. I did Hysteria by Muse because of how intense the bass line is. Two whole weeks of just practicing. I called off work and everything. I think it went ok. I didn't fuck up the song too bad."

The man staring at her through the computer screen was grinning from ear to ear. "That's great! If they asked who taught you how to play, you'd better say it was me."

She laughed and wished he was here in person. "I will. They said they'd call me if they wanted me. Do you think I'm good enough to play in a band like that?" She was a decent bass player and had a natural ability to learn instruments. Her parents forced her to pick up piano before she had even started school, so having one of the more difficult instruments under her belt first was a big help. From then she had learned several woodwind instruments like saxophone and clarinet, but none of them had really suited her fancy. What she had always like was the basic acoustic guitar sound and the deep bass guitar sound. When she finally had the chance to learn them in high school, she jumped all over the chance and had always thanked Kristoff for his help.

"You're good. Better than me probably. I never had a knack for that kind of stuff like you do. You've got two years of bass lesson with me under your belt and a better understanding of music than most people. If you don't get it, I would strut your skinny butt down there and proceed to stun them with all your musical glory."

"Thanks Kristoff. I don't know what I'd do-… Oh My Gosh! That's them!" She had glanced down at her phone when it buzzed and quickly answered the call, acting as professional as she could.

"Yes this is Anna… No… Of course. I understand. Thank you so much." As soon as she hung up, she squealed. "They want me to come back and do a play off with this one other dude!"

Her friend was grinning from the computer screen, genuinely happy for her. "Dude, congrats! Get down there and show them what you've got!"

She grabbed her bass and blew him a kiss through the screen before ending their call and running out to her car. She could hardly control herself during the fifteen minute drive back to the small house. Three other people were still there besides Elsa and the guitarist John.

Naveen, who had played first, the fiery redhead, who had played Bruno mars, and some tan, shaggy man who was holding a pair of drum sticks. Maybe that was Aladdin, the drummer they had talked about.

She quickly climbed out of her car and struggled not to just run up to the house as fast as she could. She restrained herself and kept a brisk walk, trying to look slightly important.

John did the greeting when she walked up. "Glad you could come back. Anna, Merida, Naveen, meet our drummer Aladdin."

The tan man waved slightly from his place nearby. Elsa was nowhere to be seen.

"Elsa couldn't decide between the three of you, so we decided to give you the music to one of our own songs. Whoever can play it the best gets the place. You each get ten minutes to look it over and play through it once or twice. Then, you'll play it with both of us. The other two will sit inside with Elsa so no one gets an unfair advantage."

John then handed out a piece of sheet music to each of them. The notes were hand written in by someone with neat penmanship. The title at the top said Mechanical Love.

John said nothing else, leaving them to go at it as they wished. Anna chose to study the music for a few moments first, going over each of the notes, making a note of which ones would be more difficult and which transitions would give her trouble. It seemed like a simpler song, but once paired with the other instruments, there was no telling what might happen.

The other two already had their guitars out, thumbing through the tabs on their own. Anna allowed herself another few moments of examination before actually getting her bass out and making the motions of playing without actually picking the strings.

Without having previously heard the song before, she wasn't entirely sure if she should mute the strings with her palm while she played or just let each note ring out its full length. It seemed as though the other two weren't doing much of anything in terms of style, just ripping the notes off of the page. She didn't doubt she could do the same, but she wanted to do this properly.

She decided against it and finally ran a gentle hand across her strings, feeling their ridges. She then played it through once, at a quite slow pace and was about to go through again when John called to them. "Alright, time. Merida, you're first. Anna, Naveen, just go right through that door and sit at the table if Elsa isn't in there." He pointed to a door inside the garage and Naveen was quick to bound over and hold the door open for her. Anna thanked him and stepped inside.

The kitchen they walked into was clean, neat, and relatively boring. Gray floors and cabinets with a black countertop. The walls were a light blue and the floors were a grayish tile. It looked cold and uninviting. Although it was also actually cold in the room, at least a few degrees lower than it was outside. Several stools surrounded the center island, so they both sat, choosing to engage in nothing but silence. Naveen was bouncing his leg and tapping his fingers against the countertop, making quiet, but annoying sounds echo through the kitchen. Elsa was nowhere to be seen.

"Can you not?" The low voice from the next room over stopped the tapping and an annoyed looking Elsa appeared in the doorway. She had a mug in her hands that was steaming slightly and earphones in one ear.

"I get that you're nervous, but tapping your fingers like that isn't going to help you play any better. You desensitize your fingertips and all that impact is going to turn into arthritis quicker than you think. Joints can only take so much abuse."

Naveen's mouth opened and closed several times like he was trying to find something to say, but all that eventually came out was a muttered "Thanks," and then he stared at the counter. Anna was surprised to hear the woman say so much without being prompted. Tips for a nervous player? Did she actually have compassion in there?

Elsa surprised her further by taking the stool between them, setting her mug down and looking between them. "Are you ready?"

She had asked both of them, but Naveen answered first, recovering from his embarrassment a few moments before. "I played through it a few times. It seemed easy enough."

Elsa seemed content with just his answer because she didn't press Anna for one of her own. "It's a newer piece. Haven't played it in public yet."

Anna took this moment to glance down into the woman's cup. Within, was one of her favorite beverages. Hot chocolate. She was surprised she hadn't smelt it when the woman pretty much set it down under her nose. "The bass line is good. I haven't seen the rest, but if it's like anything else you have preformed, I'm sure it's fantastic."

Elsa looked down at the table now, a blush creeping up her neck, clearly made uncomfortable by the statement. Anna had yet to know who actually wrote the songs or if they worked on them together, but she was guessing Elsa was a large part of it.

"Yeah, I go see you guys every month when you play at 'Danger'." Naveen once again had to open his mouth. Anna was just surprised to learn that they weren't there more often. Although it made sense now, the band couldn't play there every night or even once a week really if they wanted to keep new ideas flowing.

Elsa nodded slowly, picking up her mug and taking a sip. When she brought the cup back down, a pink tongue swept across her upper lip, removing the hint of liquid that had been left there. Anna had to look down at her hands to keep from staring.

The door opened and John stuck his head in, scaring the trio at the counter. "Naveen was next right?"

Elsa nodded her assent and John beckoned the man out to the garage. Anna hadn't even heard them play yet. Had the other girl not tried out after all?

"Soundproof walls." Elsa spoke quietly, filling the dead area with her voice.

It did little to answer Anna's question though. How did they even have anything that good? It was enough though, to keep her from speaking. Instead, she glanced over at the woman sitting next to her with a childish mug in her hands. She really looked at it now, seeing a picture of Scooby Doo plastered on the side. Not that she didn't like Scooby Doo, she loved it really, but thinking of someone else who liked it enough to have and use a mug? Weird. Especially a very beautiful girl who was singing in a metal band.

Anna had known she was into girls since middle school. While all her friends were ogling the guys as they started growing their first bits of facial hair and grew muscle on their lanky limbs, she was too busy noticing how all of her friends were also filling out. Guys never interested her, but every time one of her friends broke up with their boyfriend or had their crush stolen and needed someone to cuddle with or get over it with, Anna was their first choice because she gave such good hugs and understood their issues of not being liked back by whom they liked.

It was awkward in high school when she actually really liked someone and thought they reciprocated the feelings. She came out to a straight girl by blatantly hitting on her and asking her to be her girlfriend. It hadn't ended well, but no one really cared who she liked and a lot of the guys who had been trying to get with her gave up. She had music and Kristoff by then. That's all she really needed.

She had been lost in her thoughts for a long while, not seeing how the blonde kept glancing over at the younger girl and staring at her knees. When John popped in again, Anna nearly fell out of her chair.

"Last one. Let's go."

She hopped off the stool and managed to walk slightly sophisticatedly to where she had left her guitar. Merida and Naveen were sitting on the grass nearby, clearly awaiting decisions.

"The song starts with the bass, so whenever you're ready, just start and we will fill in."

John gave her a grin of encouragement as she strapped her guitar over her shoulder. She strummed twice and stared at the music perched on a stand in front of her. The calming effect of knowing Elsa wouldn't be listening to her butcher this song made it slightly less nerve-wracking to begin.

To say it was a failure would be an understatement. The first few measures were ok, but then Aladdin and John joined in and she could have sworn they were trying to fuck her up. What kind of guitarist strives to openly chicken pluck the whole song while not stopping the annoying slide screech each time he changed position. Not to mention, Aladdin couldn't even keep a steady beat.

"Stop." Anna stopped playing and lowered her guitar. It took a moment, but soon the other two stopped as well. "What the hell are you doing?" She glanced at the other two performers. "Were they this bad with you too?"

After receiving a nod from both of them, she threw her hands up in exasperation. "This certainly won't do."

Anna went on a long rant, questioning John's sanity and his playing methods before asking Aladdin who had taught him how to keep time, mentioning something about a genie in a lamp.

Elsa then chose to come out of the house, seeing Anna in her sort of meltdown. "I told them to play it badly."

All three stared at her while Aladdin and John laughed. "Why would you do something like that? How does that test our skills at all?"

Elsa shook her head. "I already know your skills. I just needed to know a bit more about your personality. Would you stick something through, even though it wasn't working and just hang you head at the end, or would you stop and try to fix it, or just stop in general and give up."

Her steely gaze traveled to each one of them as she spoke. "I was listening to what you all said after your performance and how badly my partners played during it."

She smiled slightly. "Anna, I would like to formally welcome you to the band."


	4. Into The Light

**A/N**

 **Wow I'm really on the ball. Kinda. Depends on how you look at it. I'm so behind on homework for class, but I sat up doing this instead. Oh well.**

 **I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter because it's kind of a filler/ background chapter. But, I didn't forget that Elsa has some shit going on with her hands in the movie, so I carried that over here.**

 **I really had planned on keeping her as the bass player, but this seemed like it would give me more opportunities to cause some angst and frustration, so I decided to go with the way it went.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and the reads! This was at almost 700 last time I checked and it's been up for less than a week. It really means a lot to me.**

 **The song in this one is also by In This Moment and it's called Into The light. I recommend a listen.**

 **I also decided that Elsa's voice is going to be like Maria Brink's and Anna's is like Amy Lee's. I always wanted to hear them sing together.**

 **Anyways, I don't own Frozen or the songs.**

Anna's heart beat wildly in her chest. She made it? Really? The other two looked slightly dejected from where they sat, but John was all smiles and Aladdin was shaking her hand.

"Congrats kid. You showed some mad skills. You don't have any extracurricular do you? Elsa told me you were in one of her classes at the university and we're gonna need you here as much as possible to get you ready for our next gig." John seemed just as talkative as she was, but for once, she was quiet.

"Uhh, no. Just classes. Are you sure I'm the one you want? I'm just me..."

"Just you?" He was confused.

She shrugged and looked around the garage. "Just me. Is this where you rehearse all the time?"

Elsa was behind her, talking to the other two about something. John was here in front of her, speaking avidly. "Yeah, this is her house and everything, so it's not like we are disturbing anyone. The garage is pretty soundproof anyways, so no one really notices. We meet every day at five, but on Monday mornings, we try to meet at the club and play there so we stay used to how we sound on stage. Club's always empty."

She whistled softly. "So this is a big commitment then huh?"

"Oh yeah, but we all love it. It's a thrill, getting to play with these guys. Aladdin is great. He can do things to drums I didn't even know could be done and Elsa has an amazing voice, no matter how she uses it. Our old guy, Adam, he could rip riffs off a bass like an actual professional. With a bit of work, I'm sure you can easily play the things we do on stage. Adam has only been with us a year, so most of the songs we have were written for the guy before him. And I'm sure Elsa will take your skills into account when she writes new stuff."

Then Elsa was beside her. "What other instruments can you play?" Bright blue eyes were boring down on her.

"Uhh, Well… I've been playing piano since I was little, I know acoustic a bit, pretty much any brass instrument you could imagine. I can learn anything you want me to." Anna met the blonde's eyes confidently.

"John, Aladdin, I have a wonderful idea. We've been looking for a keyboard player for how long now? Here's one right here, and we have a bass player over there. Anna, have you ever composed anything of your own before?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I've written a couple things on my own. I never could figure out the lyrics though, so it's just instrumental."

"And she can compose. I say we take her and Naveen into the band. She can do keyboard on our new stuff and we can actually start playing some of it. Naveen can play bass."

Anna took a step back. "Wait, what? You want me to play keyboard now?"

"Yeah. You said you can right? I can't play, but a lot of the new stuff I've written would sound so much better if we had a piano to keep it together. A lot of the stuff we have lacks a certain bit of texture and I'm positive a keyboard would fill it right in."

"Keyboard. Ok. Can I see what you've got?"

Elsa looked at the small group. Merida had left already, but Naveen was still around, standing next to John. "Can you two get him copies of what we are going to play in a couple weeks? Work with him on those and get him up to speed on our practice schedule? I'll take Anna inside and show her what I've been working on."

John nodded to the woman and pulled Naveen aside, briefly explaining the same things he had just told Anna. Elsa, however, just walked towards the house, clearly expecting the still slightly shocked Anna to follow her. She was led through the kitchen and down an adjoining hallway to the very last room.

Within was something Anna would only dream of having. A laptop was open on a desk in a corner with stacks upon stacks of CD's next to it. There was a Casio keyboard synthesizer next to the desk and various other instruments throughout the room. A violin case was leaning against one wall and a basic acoustic guitar was next to it. A basket of cables and cords was placed next to the door, on top of an amp.

"This is where the magic happens." Elsa stood in the center of the room, surrounded by all of these instruments that were dying to be played.

"Wow. Can you play all of these? I mean, holy shit. How much money is tied up in this one room?" Anna continued to let her eyes roam the room, hands itching to play.

"Probably several thousand dollars. The synthesizer alone was almost a grand. Plus the laptop, amp, cables, and just the CD's were another few. But that's not why we are here." She pulled a bench out from under the desk and plopped down, turning on the laptop. The screensaver was a picture of the band on stage, actually standing together and smiling. Anna stepped closer as Elsa scrolled through hundreds of files, each one titled differently.

"Aha. Here it is." She clicked twice and a soft sound began pouring through the speakers. "I can't use both hands at the same time, so I played the melody and laid the harmony file underneath. It doesn't line up the way I'd like it to, but it's the best I could do."

The melody was fairly simple, alternating between the same two for a few measures. At first, it was just those two notes, beating back and forth through the speakers. And then a low and sad harmony pulled out. Suddenly, it wasn't just two notes anymore. The song developed into something almost panicked with longing, full of need.

Elsa paused the music and looked up at her, eyes full of question. "What do you think?" She was asking someone who she barely knew to judge something she had clearly put a lot of effort into.

"Well, it's certainly different than I was thinking. I like it a lot. Just needs someone to play it for real. You seem competent enough with one hand, what's stopping you from playing with your second? The harmony didn't sound difficult."

Elsa held up both of her hands. Her left was pristine and white, fingers extended and flexed as Anna looked at them. Her right was a different story. The skin was a grayish color, the fingers hardly moving when she made a motion to fist them. "My right hand was injured in an accident a few years back. Believe it or not, I used to play the keyboard while I sang. It was before I was a part of this band, but all the same, I can't use it like I used to. I hoped it would get better for the longest time, kinda the reason why a lot of our songs have a piano part written that's never played."

Anna took her injured hand in her own and ran her freckled thumb across the skin. It was still smooth, but ice cold to the touch. "Can you feel anything?"

"Not really, most of the nerves got fried." She pulled her arm back down and let it rest on the desktop.

"Do you have sheet music for this song?" Anna let her hands fall to her sides, feeling incredibly sad for this woman.

She pulled out the bottom left drawer and withdrew a folder. Across the front was the word Piano, and Anna knew how much this woman must miss her abilities. The folder was packed with different pieces of music of all different ages. It seemed as though the oldest was in the front and the newest was in the back, if the color of the paper was to be a judge. She handed Anna the second to last piece of music and motioned to the keyboard. "Think you can play it?"

Looking it over, Anna noticed the words written underneath the lines, probably the lyrics to the song. "I can try. Might not sound good since this is my first time looking at it, but I'll do my best."

Elsa offered her a stool and Anna perched on it, resting the music against the metal bar made for it. She scanned the song twice. Already knowing how it was supposed to sound was a big help to her. She nimbly climbed the scale to limber up her fingers before launching into the song. It wasn't difficult, and Anna was glad she had agreed to play it. However, Elsa was soon singing softly behind her.

Can anybody tell me why  
We're lying here on the floor  
And neither of us can barely breathe at all  
The doctor's saying hold on tight  
As we say our last goodbye  
And this is a moment that changes our whole lives

And I still believe in the good  
And I still believe in the light  
And I wanna feel the sun  
I wanna free you tonight  
And I still believe in the good  
And I still believe in the light  
And I wanna feel the sun  
I wanna free you tonight

I'm staring deep into your eyes  
They're telling me the time has come  
And I know you're ready to rise and sail home  
The room is filling up with light  
As we say our last goodnight  
I thank you for every second of your life

And I still believe in the good  
And I still believe in the light  
And I wanna feel the sun  
I wanna free you tonight  
And I still believe in the good  
And I still believe in the light  
And I wanna feel the sun  
I wanna free you

And I'm falling, watching as you're hurting  
I'm down here I'm on my knees  
How can I survive  
Then you turn to me and promise me you're ready  
And tell me you'll be waiting on the other side

And I still believe in the good  
And I still believe in the light  
And I wanna feel the sun  
I wanna free you tonight  
And you showed me all the good  
And you lead me through the light  
And you gave me the sun  
It's time to free you tonight

Somewhere around the bridge, the song got much more complicated, her right hand flying about the keys as her left kept the steady beat. Elsa's voice was haunting to hear. It emanated the pain of the words with such accuracy and efficiency. The song ended not with the piano, but with Elsa hanging onto the last note. Her voice cracked just as she ended and Anna quickly turned around, thinking the older woman was crying.

She wasn't. There was a big smile spread across her feature and although there was sadness behind her eyes, she was nodding. "You're good. You'll fit in just fine. And maybe I'll finally have a back-up singer?" She glanced down at her with the question hanging between them.

"Sure." What was Anna getting into?

"Do you write all of this yourself?" Anna decided to just go with it. She enjoyed music and had always loved filling in for the other band.

"Most of it. The guys give suggestions sometimes, but their ideas usually lead to songs about war or sex, so I try to ignore them." A smile graced the woman's face, revealing white teeth. In the dim lighting of the room it was even more evident just how pale this woman was. Skin the color of cream and hair that was a platinum blonde color. She had a natural beauty about her that Anna wished she possessed. No. She was stuck with unruly red hair that she contained in twin braids and a splattering of dark freckles on the entirety of her body.

Elsa was rifling through the folder again, pulling out random files here and there, the stack next to her growing bigger. "Do you have a piano at home?"

Anna scoffed. "I have a Zimmerman concert grand piano in my living room and my own personal Yamaha upright in the dining room, along with a keyboard in my room."

Elsa paused and looked at her with a questioning glance. "You still live with your parents?"

Anna nodded slowly. "Yeah. They live on the other side of town."

"How old are you?"

"19."

Elsa went back to sorting through the papers at a slightly slower pace. Anna fell into watching her. It didn't really seem like having a bum hand bothered her all that much. "Were you left-handed before?"

"No." Her voice was quiet.

Anna always had to ask the dumb questions. "Can I ask what happened?"

Elsa stood up, stack of papers in her hand. "You can ask, but you won't get an answer."

She pressed the music into Anna's hands and motioned for her to exit the room. Once she did, the door was closed behind Elsa when she stepped out as well. She walked back down the hall and they once again joined the guys in the garage. The sun was going down in the distance, causing the sun to glow a violent orange color.

"Naveen just left. He's got some music to work on. How is she doing?" John stood up from a lawn chair when he saw them.

"She's good. Plays with good technique and hand position. Doesn't set her wrists on the bar. Might need a make-over before we hit the stage the first time, but I don't doubt her abilities." Elsa's eyes drew over her body when she spoke, making her feel incredibly judged.

"She free to head home then? You guys were back there for a while." John winked at Elsa and Anna didn't catch the blush that crept up the blonde girl's cheeks.

"Yeah, go ahead home Anna. Practice tomorrow at five. Look at Scarlet."

Anna gave them a wave and walked down to her car, music in one hand and now unneeded bass in the other. Once in the car, she turned the key and sighed as it roared to life, music from the radio filling her ears. The drive home was loud in the car, but silent in Anna's head.

Her mom was going to kill her.


	5. The Bike

**A/N**

 **Hey guyssss. A bit of a filler chapter, but we get some background info and such. I plan to have their first concert together in the next chapter, so expect some more angst from Anna. Uhh... I didn't really like this chapter much and it was a struggle to write, but eh. I'll deal.**

Anna pulled into her driveway and stared at the house she had called her home for more than 18 years now. It was big. There were almost always strangers having dinner with her parents for one reason or another. Her father was the vice president of some corporation and her mother ran the financing department of another.

As she walked up to the door, Gerda, the maid, came outside to greet her. "I overheard you talking to Kristoff earlier. How'd it go?"

Gerda had pretty much been the one raising her for the past few years. She was a kind and caring woman who made the best sandwiches.

"I got it." The excitement started bubbling in her chest again. "They want me to play piano though, instead of bass, which is totally fine. You know I'm better at that than guitar anyways, but their singer is kinda weird. She's really pretty and she sings like an angel when she wants to, but she's distant. Clearly not a social butterfly."

The older woman had a smile on her face, never really minding when Anna started rambling. "Well then she sounds like she just needs someone like you to open her up."

"I'd really like to try. The other guys seem really nice and fun. The guitarist John is just as vocal as I am. It's a big commitment though. They practice every day."

Gerda took Anna's hand and led her inside, out of the darkening yard. "You will still have time for schoolwork, yes?"

Anna nodded and followed her into the kitchen. She plopped down on a stool and watched the woman start pulling things out of cupboards. "Most of my classes are before 2, so rehearsal won't get in the way of class. I'll have at least two hours of homework time before practice and then I usually don't go in to work till 7 anyways. I'm sure it'll work out."

"Are you going to tell your parents?"

"Not yet. They forbade me from going to clubs until I was 21. It'd be suspicions of me to know about them any other way." She had told Gerda about her night at the club shortly after she had snuck back inside. The older woman hadn't thought her going to a club was a big deal, as long as she wasn't drinking. She had entirely too much faith in those who work at such establishments.

"Well, I'll be here to support you. And your band mates, if they ever need anything."

Anna graced her with a big hug and sprinted up the stairs to her room. It was nearing 9 o'clock on a Wednesday night. Anna had class in the morning at 7, but instead of heading to bed, she pulled a chair up to her desk and laid the song Elsa had told her to look at in front of her.

Once again, lyrics lined the page under the music, but in a way that she couldn't discern where they fell into with the music. Maybe she should have asked for all the parts. Then she could have figured out how the whole song was supposed to sound instead of just her part.

Anna played the song over a few times, enjoying how it sounded. Just like before, the part wasn't that hard. None of their music had ever sounded complicated on that night at the club. What made the songs have their deeper meanings were the lyrics that accompanied them and the singer's intense voice. Satisfied she would be able to play it well enough tomorrow, Anna climbed into bed and closed her eyes, blankets pulled up to her chin.

In the morning though, Anna was running late. Never a fan of the early classes, she had pushed her snooze button more than once. When she finally rolled out of bed, she had less than half an hour to get ready and drive all the way to campus. The drive alone was almost twenty minutes, not to mention actually getting to the building she had class in.

Hardly even brushing her hair, she sprinted out the door, keys and books in hand. AS she sped down the road, her check engine light came on, eliciting a groan from the girl. Not to mention the ominous looking clouds that dangled in the still dark sky, threatening to spill out the heavens.

It began to rain just as she pulled up to her building and she dashed inside with speed unlike her usual self. This was Music Production, the one class she actually enjoyed and the one she had with Elsa. She never talked to her, but when she entered the room, Anna always made sure to find the girl in the room. She always sat up in the left corner, in the top row, all by herself.

Today was no different. Just as the clock struck 7:00, Anna stepped inside the crowded room and found her usual seat near the center of the hall. Professor Fa said nothing, as usual, and began a lecture about all the emotional strain most people in music performance and creation feel. Their life is always caught on how to get their client or themselves better than what they already were. Topics varied, but drugs and addiction were clearly his main focus.

From that class, Anna wandered to Biology. They were currently dissecting cow hearts and her partner was squeamish. For the entire hour, Anna tried to get her partner Belle, to just touch the thing. They had protective gloves and aprons on. She had no reason to fear it. To show what she meant, Anna grabbed the thing and tossed it back and forth in her hands. She even dropped it on the floor, though not on purpose. Still, the brunette beside her wouldn't go there.

After an hour break from classes to get lunch, she had two more. Spanish 101 was from 1:00-2:00 and then she had English Literature from 2:30 until 4:00. The one day she had classes after 2 PM also just happened to be the day that her Dodge broke down on her.

She was still nearly four miles from Elsa's house where she was supposed to practice and only had fifteen minutes to get there. Flagging down cars didn't help, probably because they assumed the red-head was crazy, flailing around like that.

However, when a snazzy motorcycle sped by and slammed on its breaks, Anna could have cried. The one person to stop for her had to be one on a motorbike who probably was smelly and greasy.

The rider carefully parked the bike and walked towards Anna, unfastening the helmet from their chin. A long platinum braid fell out when it was removed and Anna gawked at Elsa.

The woman was wearing tight black pants and a form fitting jacket with their college name spread across the back. She held the black helmet under one arm and stared at Anna just as hard as Anna stared at her.

"What are you doing?" The blonde's voice was tight.

"My truck broke down…" Anna motioned to the unmoving vehicle behind her with smoke still leaking out from under the hood.

"No, what are you doing waving people down like that? You're gonna get killed."

Anna looked at her some more, an incredulous look on her face. "Really?"

"Yeah. Come on, There's room on my bike for the both of us." Elsa made a movement to turn back to her bike. "Have you ever ridden one before?"

"No, but if you're driving, It should be easy right? I won't have to do anything?"

Elsa had visibly sighed before answering the girl. "I suppose not. I'll just go slowly."

Room for two her ass. After Elsa straddled the blue bike, Anna had slid up behind her in the very small amount of space left. It's a good thing both of them were relatively small girls, because no way would she have fit unto the racing bike with a man. Elsa plopped the helmet into Anna's head unceremoniously. "Put this on, I don't wanna be responsible if you die of a head injury."

She was about to say no, but when Elsa started the engine and the bike roared to life between her legs, Anna pulled it down tight and locked her arms around the older woman's middle, not even caring when she noticeably tensed up. She held on for dear life for nearly ten minutes. It was hard not to wonder how she kept control of her bike. Anna knew most controls for a motorcycle were on its handlebars. If she really couldn't use one of her hands, how could she properly control the bike? All these thoughts just cause her grip to tighten.

Despite the fact that she was terrified, Anna couldn't help but notice just how firm Elsa was. With arms around her middle, Anna could clearly identify a solid abdomen and by the look of her shoulders through the form fitting jacket, Anna knew that she was toned there as well. Plus, the look of her in those tight pants, well, Anna wasn't going to complain.

As soon as they pulled up into her driveway, Anna climbed off ungracefully and lay on the cool grass. "Land, Oh Jesus, sweet land."

The woman still straddling the bike was clearly not amused, but John and Aladdin who were here already, were both laughing.

"First time?" John walked over to the pair, grin still on his face.

"Scariest time. How do you do that?"

"I wasn't even going that fast." Elsa muttered the fact under her breath, pushing the big metal death trap up into the garage. The blue color of her mustang that sit in the drive matched the blue that was on the motorcycle to a tee and Anna wondered if they had been custom painted to match.

"Naveen is late." Her voice called out from the garage and they all joined her there.

"Best way to show up to your first practice." Aladdin's voice held a hint of sarcasm. Ok, a whole lot more than a hint, but when an old blue Honda pulled up, Elsa visibly relaxed.

"Let's get set then guys."

Anna was happy to find that Elsa's keyboard had found its way into the garage. The electric guitar was against the left wall, keyboard to the right, and the trap set along with a bass stand were behind. Between her and John's instruments was a microphone stand. Everything solidified for Anna then.

She was really in a band that was really going to play in public, and she really had a crush on the singer.

Practice was kind of a blur. They spent most of it explaining how they set up the stage at every show and when they played, as well as what they should expect from their fans since they now had two new members.

Their next show was just over a week away, and Anna knew only one of their songs. They did eventually play through it once, without Elsa singing. She was listening closely to their sound, eyes closed in concentration. John and Aladdin had clearly played it before, but Naveen and she were a little lost.

By the end though, they had both found their rhythm and ended up sounding pretty good. Elsa had nodded to them before saying something about having to head to work.

"I'll give you a ride home on my way, Anna." The blonde had paused only a moment before stepping into her home.

John stayed in the garage with her, talking about nothing. Their instruments remained where they were, protected from the outside elements by the closed in garage.

When Elsa reappeared from inside, she had changed. A white button up blouse replaced the jacket from before and although her black pants remained the same, her hair was now done up in an elegant bun, all in the space of minutes. "Ready to go?"

Anna nodded slowly, incapable of speech at the moment. How could a woman go from being a hardcore biker to sweet, innocent, professional so quickly?

Elsa had walked all the way down to the Mustang before she and John had even exited the garage. Although she took slow, even steps, her stride was long, covering the distance quicker than Anna had expected. A click to her key ring and the garage door slowly closed behind them as Elsa sank into the driver's seat. Anna climbed in on the opposite side, trying her best not to touch anything. Both of her parents drove mid-size sedans. Although they were always new, nothing Anna had ever ridden in had been this flashy. She had also never been in anything that didn't have a backseat.

Elsa had a pair of tinted sunglasses on and was looking in her direction. "You like?"

"Hell yeah. How'd you afford it?"

She didn't respond right away, instead deciding to turn the key in the ignition. It roared to life, Anna leaning back in her seat. "Same way as you would, I guess. I got a job."

Anna chose not to answer. If this woman had a job good enough to afford this, Anna certainly wanted in on that. Her parents had told her she could have whatever car she wanted for her first one, but they would only get her one, and after that, she was on her own. Not wanting to seem like the spoiled rich girl she could have been, she opted for an early 2000's Dodge Dakota, the truck that she had always adored.

It was bigger than Ford's ranger, but not any sort of full size pick-up. She loved it, until it decided to break down on her today.

Elsa was still sitting in the driveway, looking at Anna. She had asked her a question, but Anna hadn't heard it. Embarrassment creeping up her cheeks, she asked the woman to repeat herself.

"Where do you live?"

Anna had to hold back laughter, how silly of her, to think that this woman knew her address. "I live on Lisbon Street, the big white house."

Elsa nodded and put the car in reverse. When it came time to go forward, Anna realized the car was a manual transmission and Elsa knew how to drive it. The one time Anna had attempted to drive stick, she had stalled out six times without ever moving an inch.

"What are you going to do about your truck?"

"I called the tow company before you showed up. They should have already towed it to a garage. It'll be fixed soon." Anna had no reason to worry about the state of her current vehicle. She knew how much she had saved up in the bank and knew that her parents would help her out if she just so happened to not have enough.

With the engine roaring before them, Elsa allowed the car to fall into silence, not gracing Anna with a response. The car was amazing. Anna couldn't help but watch Elsa when she was switching gears with ease and rolling around corners faster than Anna ever would have in her truck.

All too soon, they were outside Anna's home, and both of her parents were on the porch, staring at the car in something akin to shock. Said shock doubled when they witnessed their daughter climbing out of the passenger seat.

"Thanks for the ride Elsa…"

As soon as the door was shut, the car whipped backwards out of the drive and sped off down the road, quickly disappearing from view.

"You have a bit of explaining to do young lady." Her father's voice was tight.


	6. Hallween

**A/N**

 **Hey guys. I stayed up later than I should have writing this one. It's spring break though, so I'll have slightly less on my plate. Expect another update sooner than normal. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe.**

 **This one was kinda fun to write. I got to do some thinking and planning. It's real long though. over 4,000 words. Sorry.**

 **Let me know how you liked it.**

Anna walked up to the porch with her hands clasped behind her back, scuffing her shoes against the ground.

"Who was that?" Her mother's voice was far softer than her fathers had been.

"That's Elsa. She's goes to my school. The Dodge broke down and she gave me a ride." Anna tried to explain in the simplest way possible.

"We've never met her before. You know how we feel about you talking to people we don't know."

"I know dad, but she's nice, enough. Plus, she's really pretty and she needs friends. It was just a ride home, I'm not boning her." Anna was sarcastic with the last bit, expecting a bit of backlash from her father.

"Anna, you know how we feel about your preferences as well. You don't need to go making it public. You already have a bad track record."

"Just because I got in a wreck one time doesn't mean I have a bad track record, dad. Everyone wrecks their car at least once, and it wasn't even bad." She had swerved into a ditch to avoid an oncoming driver who wasn't paying attention. Her older vehicle had only suffered a few minor dents.

He huffed. "Neither your mother, nor I have ever had a traffic incident."

"God bless the perfect couple."

"Anna."

"I know, but it's going on seven and I need to get to work. Can I borrow one of your cars?"

Her father looked like he was about to say know, but her mother stepped in, offering her keys to her Kia. "Drive carefully please. Oh, and your father and I will both be out of town for the next two weeks. Your father has business in Japan and I have to head to California."

She shrugged, used to her parents not being around for extended periods of time. "That's ok. College has been keeping me pretty busy."

"Have fun at work Anna." Both her parents walked inside and she sighed in relief. Luckily, they hadn't questioned her as extensively as she had thought.

Off to work she was, pulling up outside the restaurant at 7:00 on the dot. She quickly pulled her hair up and dashed inside. Anna worked as a waitress at Sven's diner. The family place closed at ten and she'd be getting off around eleven. As usual, she was the only waitress left at around nine as the customers began to slow down. At ten, she pulled out the vacuum and quickly swept the dining area. All the tables were wiped down and all dirty dishes were in the kitchen before she mopped the front entryway tile and the tile behind the counter. She never really talked when she was focused on cleaning, but she did hum to herself, knowing the cook that was busy cleaning up in the kitchen wouldn't mind and probably couldn't even hear her. After everything was clean, she emptied the cash register, counted what they had made that night and entered the counts into the computer in the office. The money went into the safe and was secured beneath the desk.

At eleven on the dot, they walked out the back door together. The older man waited in his car until Anna had driven away before he left, as was their usual arangrment. Management never allowed an employee to leave the building after dark by themselves and the older man like making sure she was on her way before he left, just to see that she was safe.

So went her days. College until around two, practice at five, and work at seven. Her parents may have bought her truck, but Anna still had the gas, insurance, upkeep, and repairs to pay for, as well as if she ever wanted to go out with friends. Her parents may have money, but they weren't quick to share. They were making her learn how to budget on her own. She thanked them, of course, but when she was running short on cash, sometimes she wished they were a bit less strict.

On the next Friday, the day of their first performance, Anna got a message from an unknown number. **How early can you arrive at my house today?**

Having no idea who the sender was, Anna replied back quickly. **I'm sorry, who is this?**

 **Elsa Winters. We have to prepare for the show tonight and I'd like if you could arrive as soon as possible.**

 **Ohhh. My class gets out at 1:30. I can be there by two.**

 **Please do so.**

Anna didn't think the response needed a reply, so she tucked her phone back into her pocket and waited patiently for her Calculus teacher to stop droning on and dismiss them.

AS soon as she was able, Anna was in her car, at her house to pick up clothes, and on her way to Elsa's with a bag over her shoulder. Much to her surprise, John was there already as well. He always seemed to be there. He motioned her inside with his thumb, lounging in a lawn chair with a beer in his hand. "Get ready for hell. Elsa's always freaking out on performance day."

Anna gave him a smile and slipped inside. Not seeing her in the kitchen, she called out. "Elsa? I'm here."

The tall blonde popped her head out of the hallway and looked the younger girl over. "You're not wearing that, right?"

Anna currently had light skinny jeans and a t-shirt on. "No. I have something to change into."

"Show me."

Anna slipped her bag open and pulled out a pair of black pants and white button up blouse. Slightly formal, but matching the style Elsa had been wearing on stage when Anna had seen them. They had all been wearing slightly formal clothes. Black pants and lighter tops had been the theme then, why not now right?

"Anna, do you know what today is?"

She wracked her mind for a moment. It was the end of October, she knew that much. "Friday?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Halloween. Tonight is Halloween."

Anna squealed with delight and clapped her hands together. "Really? Oh my gosh! I have so many songs I could play. I mean, could. We have a show to do. But when I was a freshman in high school I taught myself pretty much the whole 'Nightmare Before Christmas' soundtrack so I could play them. And Tim Burton's Corpse Bride, when that came out. A lot of Shakira and Kesha. Oh, and that new Disney movie that came out, I can play all of those too… I had too much free time." A blush crept up her cheeks and she looked down, realizing how weird that was.

"Really? We can work with this. We did 'She-Wolf' by Shakira last year, I'm sure I still have the music for it. John and Aladdin both know it; we could always just do it again. Come on." Elsa spun and opened the room full of instruments. She opened a desk drawer and motioned to the piano. "See how much you remember with the other stuff while I look for this."

Anna perched on the stool and ran her fingers up and down the keys once. She began with Sally's song from 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'. Just like it always had, one of her favorite songs flew out from her fingertips. She sang along, her voice melting into the piano sounds around the room. So focused on the song was she, trying to remember all the notes and play it correctly, that she didn't notice when Elsa stopped flipping through papers and looked up at her. When the song was finished, Anna was fully ready to set into the next one, the piano duet in 'The Corpse Bride' when she spoke.

"You really can sing huh?" She was crouched next to the open drawer, eyebrows angled down in thought.

"Well yeah. A bit. Not like you. I can't manipulate my voice into that raspy growl that you do so well, but just regular singing, yeah. I can do that."

Elsa just sat there, looking at her. "Huh."

Anna returned the favor, staring the older girl down. "What?"

"A lot of people who are good with instruments are only so good because they can't song. A lot of singers are mediocre with instruments because they know they really only need their voice. You're just different."

Anna fingered the piano, playing nothing important. "I never had anyone to play for me, so I played for myself. I'm good at multitasking."

Elsa shook her head and stood up. "Do you know the Piano duet?"

Anna nodded.

"Emily's part isn't that complicated and it's mostly one handed."

Anna understood what she was getting at. She scooted the stool over and Elsa drug another from the corner. Elsa started, her left hand traveling over the keys slowly, gloves still covering her skin. Anna played in response with a slight smile.

They went back and forth through the song until Emily's part called for two hands. Her right came up to the keyboard, crossed under her left, but never touched they keys. Even without the longer, lower notes, the song still came together well enough, Anna using both her hands efficiently, playing Victor's part perfectly while Elsa played the slightly simplified part of Emily.

"What did you play before?" Anna didn't speak until the song was over.

"A bit of piano. I was more into the violin and acoustic though."

Anna nodded and stood up. "At your show that I went to, you mentioned always doing a cover of a song at the end. Are you not doing one this time?"

Elsa also stood, looking down at the keyboard. "I had thought about it, but you two already have so much music to learn, I didn't want to push you."

"What if I already knew a song? This won't be my first time on stage. I don't get stage fright. If you know it, you can sing it and I'll play it."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well that Disney movie that came out awhile ago about the two sisters has this really interesting duet while they are in the older ones castle. It's the reprise...here, I'll show you."

Anna plopped back down and began playing, singing as she did so. When the time for the older sister to sing, Elsa surprised Anna by singing along, her deeper voice matching the girls well. A smile had crept across both of their faces.

Their duet at the end was perfect, a perfect harmony between the two. Anna played the last notes and let her voice fade. Elsa had the biggest smile on her face. "Let's do it."

Anna let her gaze linger for a moment, loving that she could bring the older woman this level of happiness. "I take it you like the movie then?"

"I love it."

Elsa stood still for a moment. "But you need an outfit."

She walked out of the room and to the opposite end of the hall, presumably to her bedroom. "Come on." Her voice called out unseen and Anna had no choice but to follow.

She walked into a room that was not a bedroom. It was full of clothes, all expensive looking that Anna had always approved of but could never afford on her diner salary. Elsa rifled through the actual clothing racks in the room before returning with bright red pants and a black button up with small white dots covering it. "Put these on."

Anna was directed to the bathroom where she was instructed to come straight out. Similar in size though they were, Anna guessed that Elsa's hips were a bit bigger than hers. The pants were a bit loose in the waist, but after tucking in the shirt, it wasn't that bad. She walked out and Elsa had a pair of slight heels in her hand and a black belt draped across her shoulders. "These shoes should fit, they're a bit small for me and you're a bit smaller than me. I brought a belt too. You're narrow."

Anna blushed and quickly fastened the belt around her waist, glad to no longer have to worry about the pants slipping from her hips. The shoes also just happened to fit perfectly. "How'd you know?"

"That's my major. One of them anyway. Costume design and music production."

That explained the racks and racks of clothes and all the instruments. "Did you make these?"

"Not those, but a lot of the stuff in there."

Anna whistled softly, deeply impressed. Elsa just shrugged and slipped behind a rack. Anna saw her arms coming up over her shoulders, shirt being peeled off of her body. She was hidden for the most part. But she could see her legs from the knee down and the top of her head. Anna knew when the blonde was unclothed.

"Anna, There's a rack of blazers and jackets about four steps to your right. On the back side, there should be various shades of gray ones and a black one. Please grab it for me."

Anna did as she was told, easily finding said blazer. When she walked around to hand it to Elsa, she was met with a very fit, scantily clad woman. "Uhh, here."

Clearly, she was not ashamed of her body. Not that she should be. Anna observed defined collarbones, a toned stomach, and when she pulled a white button up onto her shoulders, she could see the muscles in her arms. Elsa then slid into a pair of tight black pants that looked as though they had been tailored just for her body. Her shirt was buttoned up halfway, now covering the essentials, and she finally pulled on the blazer. She secured her pants with a red belt that matched the color of Anna's pants and they walked out together, meeting John in the kitchen.

John had changed into a getup similar to theirs, wearing black pants and a red dress shirt with a white tie. His face though, Anna squealed when she first saw him, the color of his face causing her a bit of concern. It was white, with detailed skull features done in black. "Aladdin did a good job then?"

They both nodded and John let out a laugh. "We're so lucky Els. Got one of us in studio make-up and SFX, one in design, and two in music production. We're the bomb team."

She rolled her eyes. "Is he almost done on Naveen? Anna still needs her make-up done as well."

Both men in question strode out of the bathroom. Naveen was in all black with a red tie and his face was done up in a red demon mask.

Aladdin had on a white shirt with a black vest, clearly resembling Sweeny Todd with the white streak in his hair and the paleness that now covered his tan face. "I'm aware. What are we doing to this soon to be frightening young woman?"

Elsa pondered for a moment, looking her over. "Dark eyes, cover up the freckles and do something like tar around her mouth and onto her neck, black lips to match."

The man smiled. "I know just what you're thinking. Come on Anna."

Although she really hadn't talked to the drummer much, she followed him into the bathroom which had been transformed into a make-up studio. There were cases and bags all over the ground, paint tubes and everything scattered around. Clearly this man never really had to clean up after himself. "I'm gonna use some basic cover-up and stuff to make your skin all one solid pallet, and then I'm gonna use some face paint and then this acrylic spray. All of this is hypoallergenic and bullshit. It'll come off with water in the shower."

Anna nodded and watched as he rifled through her bags to find what he needed. It didn't look organized at all. When he did pull out what he needed, he worked quickly; first applying what looked like a very thick concealer. His face was concentrated and she couldn't help but laugh at how much he resembled the actual Sweeny Todd from the movie. He had styled his hair up and out in a crazy fashion, just like the man and he even added the slight red undertones under his eyes.

"Anna, dude, you're gonna screw me up."

She calmed herself and apologized quietly. When he got around to doing her hair, she closed her eyes, not wanting to accidentally see herself in the mirror until she was a finished project.

As soon as he finished, Aladdin stepped back. "Voila"

When she looked at her reflection, it was as if a new woman was looking back at her. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant bun, it looked as if her mouth was dripping tar, and her eyes were hauntingly evil looking. "Wow. Dude, you're fantastic."

"Good, I'll need to take some pictures after the show for my professor. This was kind of a grade. Gotta see how well my work would hold up during a movie scene."

She grinned and happily skipped out of the bathroom, proud that she no longer looked like a twelve year old.

Sitting at the bar with the three men, they waited in a relative quiet. "Elsa said you guys were thinking about playing 'She-wolf by Shakira again?"

"Yeah, she said you guys would still remember."

"Of course. She only made us play it nearly eight times a day until we got it in our heads. I still play it after practice sometimes."

Naveen spoke up then, "I played that with some friends recently. I still remember most of it."

"Cool, we can see if Elsa wants to run through it in the garage once before we pack up."

The mentioned blonde came out of the hall with a red top hat perched on her head and a red jacket and black hat in her left hand. She had traded her gray gloves for leather black ones that crept halfway up her forearm. "What are we running through?"

"Naveen played 'She-Wolf' with a few kids recently. We can play that tonight, if you feel like letting your inner Latina girl come out." John lifted an eyebrow when he spoke, the skull covering his face moving with him, causing him to look humorous.

"¿Tienes miedo? Tráelo." The Spanish rolled off her tongue easily and she smirked. "Always ready to sing with a different accent. Especially one I do so well."

The two men snickered and they all got up, heading to the garage. "I'll listen in, you guys play. Someone's got to make sure it sounds decent."

The song actually fell together pretty well and Elsa had the sheet music ready so they could review it during their downtime. A large black truck was parked in the driveway now, and Anna realized this was what Aladdin drove. Their instruments were stowed away in the back and Elsa chose to drive separate in her mustang. She probably didn't want to be squished in the back with Anna and Naveen.

It was nearing seven when they pulled up to the club and parked around back. They had until eight to set up and run sound checks and they were expected to begin their performance at eight thirty.

The ten songs they had learned in the last nine days were all in the forefront of Anna's mind. Played back to back, they wouldn't even take an hour to play. However, they'd be taking several breaks during their show and Anna knew the three older members planned to do a few songs on their own before the final set to give Anna and Naveen a brief chance to rest, having not done a full show before.

When eight thirty rolled around, the lights dropped and Anna fought to keep the shock off of her face. The staff once again had their faces painted and it looked like fake blood had been splattered on all of them. Everyone was all dolled up in their Halloween costumes and her blood pumped with adrenaline, ready for their first show.

The club fell silent as they started their first song. It began with her and John playing together, followed by Elsa singing and Naveen's bass, before Aladdin came in with the drums to set the beat. It was fast paced, Elsa screaming about hating someone for all the good things they had ever done for her. It was called Blood.

The songs began to fade together, Anna forgetting when they took a break or whenever they stopped playing. When it came time to play their ending song, Anna skipped out onto the stage, her make-up working for a crazy young girl, or a crazy sullen one. Either way, it didn't matter how she acted because she looked sinister.

Elsa sang with an actually fairly accurate accent. She threw her head back for those cute little howls in the chorus, causing Anna to swoon. That woman was perfect. During the show, she had swapped the black blazer for the red one and also swapped hats, all of them making her look like the ring leader to her quad of monsters and freaks. She now stood on stage without a blazer, shirt untucked, and five buttons undone, flashing some of the black lace it was meant to cover.

They all bowed when the performance came to a close, radiating a glow when the crowed howled for them, fueled with the Halloween spirit and the nature of their last song. Anna openly howled back, joined by John, Aladdin, Naveen and eventually Elsa.

Before they could exit the stage though, Elsa held up a finger. "How would you guys like to meet our new members?"

A roar of approval was the response. "Good. First, we have Naveen. Adam couldn't play bass for us anymore and Naveen here was the best player we could find. How do you guys think he did?"

Another roar. It's a good thing his face was already painted red, because Anna was sure he would have been blushing just that color otherwise.

"He appreciates it. Next, we finally found our keyboard player. Anna actually auditioned to play bass, but once we found out she could do what she does with a piano, we took her on. She does a bit of singing too. Would you like to hear her?"

Elsa looked over at her with a slight smirk when the crowd pretty much screamed a yes.

"You've all seen the new Disney movie Frozen right? We're going to sing the reprise of For the First time in Forever, just so you guys know how good she really is."

Elsa walked over to Anna and took her hand, dragging her to center stage with one hand. She then drug the keyboard from its off center position to the very center of the stage.

Anna closed her eyes for a second to focus and set her fingers to the keys, singing out with as much luster as she could manage.

[Anna:] _Please don't slam the door  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I finally understand  
For the first time in forever  
We can fix this hand in hand  
We can head down this mountain together  
You don't have to live in fear  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I will be right here  
_  
[Elsa:] _Please go back home  
Your life awaits  
Go enjoy the sun  
And open up the gates  
You mean well  
But leave me be  
Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free  
Just stay away and you'll be safe from me_

[Anna:] Actually, we're not

[Elsa:] _What do you mean you're not?  
_  
[Anna:] _I get the feeling you don't know_

[Elsa:] _What do I not know?_

[Anna:] _Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow_

They did the talking bit for fun, Anna grinning at Elsa foolishly.  
 _'Cause for the first time in forever  
_  
[Elsa:] _I'm such a fool  
I can't be free_

[Anna:] _You don't have to be afraid_

[Elsa:] _No escape from the storm inside of me_

[Anna:] _We can work this out together  
_  
[Elsa:] _I can't control the curse_

[Anna:] _We'll reverse the storm you've made_

[Elsa:] _Anna, please, you'll only make it worse_

[Anna:] _Don't panic_

[Elsa:] _There's so much fear_

[Anna:] _We'll make the sun shine bright_

[Elsa:] _You're not safe here_

[Anna:] _We can face this thing together  
We can change this winter weather  
And everything will be..._

[Elsa:] _I can't!_

Into the music as she always way, Elsa turned away from Anna at the end, but once Anna stopped playing the depressing music that came afterwards, Elsa turned back and gave her a slight smile.

"Thank you club Danger. We'll be back for the thanksgiving show." Elsa raised her right hand into the air. Anna noticed this time that it wasn't a fist after all. This close, it looked broken, the fingers half bent inwards and lifeless within her glove.

Elsa drug her off the stage and surprisingly, they ended up on the dance floor. Someone had switched to basic radio music and the bartender was yelling last call. Down on the floor, Elsa seemed to blend in with the crowd. Only the constant pressure on her hand let Anna know the blonde was still dragging her around. Two stools at the bar were claimed and all Elsa did was wave and hold up two fingers.

"I know you're only 18, but I get a drink after every show. John and Aladdin do the same. You are welcome to join us, or you can not. I won't force you."

Anna nodded her head. "Sure, what are you having?"

"A double shot of whiskey."

Anna tried to ignore the burn that she could already feel in her throat. "I'll take the same."


	7. Drunk

**A/N Sorry about the long wait. so much for updating on spring break. I really do apologize. But there's a bit of fluff in this chapter, as well as some back story on Elsa. A lot of dialogue. But then again, that's what I'm better at.**

 **Also, I"m looking for a beta reader to tell me whether this shit sucks or not. If you're interested in reading this before I post it and offering feedback and edits before it goes up, I'd greatly appreciate it. Also, I have like eight different directions this could go, and I'd love some feedback on those ideas as well.**

 **PM me if you are interested.**

The first shot burned the whole way down. She winced and looked back to Elsa as she downed hers, seemingly unaffected. "Are you going to drive home?"

The blue eyes looked at her incredulously. "One drink won't inhibit me that much."

She shrugged, having not drunk that often before. A few high school parties where cheap beer was thrown around and a couple nights with Kristoff's band where they all shared a bottle, but that was it.

Elsa waved the bartender over again and he refilled her glass. She glanced to Anna once, clearly looking for an answer. "Yeah."

The bartender filled her glass again as well and Elsa pushed it towards her with one slim finger.

"Together?"

"Together."

They downed them at the same time, this one going down much easier than the first. Her shot glass hit the counter with a thud and she shook her head. Elsa had a slight grin on her face. A quick glance at her phone told her it was only a little after two in the morning. It felt like it was so much later. The club was emptying slowly until it was just the band members and the staff. "Don't they kick you guys out?"

Elsa shook her head then wobbled slightly in the stool, having done three more shots after their initial two. Anna had only done one more and she was definitely beginning to feel it. "No. They are far more lenient with band members because we bring in a lot of money when we play. The Friday bands are always the most popular and I think we are the most popular of them as well. We could probably stop playing at clubs and move to doing actual concerts, but I love the club feeling. It's so intimate and everyone is getting drunk and their inhibitions disappear. They get so much closer to each other and it's exhilarating to watch."

The blonde had been leaning closer as she spoke, getting closer to Anna and speaking softer and softer until their foreheads were nearly touching. Anna's eyes drifted back and forth between her bright blue eyes and her soft pink lips, fighting the urge to capture them with hers. The alcohol rolling through her system made those urges so much harder to fight. "Elsa…"

The blonde slid down from her stool onto unsteady feet and fell into the redhead. Her left hand caught herself on Anna's thigh and she held herself up, right hand useless by her side. All the closer now, Anna gave in, pressing her lips against the blonde's gently. The grip on her thigh tightened considerably and she may have tried to pull away at first, but Anna reached up and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to lean in, her hips pulling flush against Anna's knees. Left hand going to her neck and her right hand actually coming up to rest against her side, Anna's knees slowly opened, allowing the responsive Elsa to come closer.

She was taller, standing like she was, and leaning heavily on Anna, clearly not realizing it in her drunken state. Anna reached up and slowly pushed Elsa's shoulder until their lips were no longer connected and she was standing up again. Her eyes peeled open slowly and realization crossed her face. "Oh, Anna. Damn it, I'm sorry."

She took a small step back and plopped back down on her stool. Her lips were black in color, Anna's makeup having rubbed off onto them, making her skin look even paler. From down the bar, Aladdin and John were barking with laughter. "Get some, girls!"

A blush crept up Anna's cheeks. "I made the first move, I'm sorry. I mean, Damn, I didn't even think you liked girls, we were just really close and you looked really delicious, you know? I watched you all night on stage, losing yourself and I was kinda sad that I didn't get to share that feeling with you and then we came down here and started drinking and umm… I'm not good with alcohol. The gay comes out and I pushed that on you and I know you're not into that. I really am sorry."

Elsa didn't speak at first, just lifted her hand up to her lips and touched them gently. "What?" Confusion covered her face and her usually glossy eyes looked glazed over.

"Elsa, how many drinks do you usually have?"

"Two? You made me nervous with all the staring soo…" She giggled slightly and smiled.

Anna tried to focus, stopping herself from giggling as well. Elsa drank maybe once a month, and never as much as she had tonight. She probably hadn't even ever got drunk before. Here Anna was, having nearly passed out in a drunken stupor every time she drank.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Elsa's real drunk."

"For real? She actually got more than a little warm this time?" He jumped up from his stool and jogged down to them, a smile on his face. He stumbled when he stopped, but recovered fairly well.

"High five, girl." Elsa lifted her hand and slapped Johns with a grin.

"Aren't you proud? You always say I should let go, and I did. This is a bit much though, I can't walk,"

"I'll carry you home Els."

Anna sank back down onto her stool, laying her head against the counter. She never really thought about her alcohol tolerance before. She got drunk just as fast as Kristoff did, and that's all she really cared about. Thinking back, Kristoff was a big guy and drank more often than she did. She had never seen her parents drunk before, even though they often drank wine at home.

She was definitely feeling its effects, but not nearly as strongly as Elsa was. Elsa could hardly sit up straight. "How drunk are you guys?"

John shook his head and smiled. "Not even feeling it." The way his body wobbled when he tried to stay still said otherwise though. Aladdin was leaning heavily on the counter. "Elsa usually drives home."

"I'm not in good shape. Probably shouldn't drive." Elsa pressed a hand to her forehead with a giggle.

"None of us are in any sort of state to drive home. Where's Naveen?"

"Dude passed out about twenty minutes ago. He's never drunk before and went to hard too fast." John pointed down the bar.

Sure enough, Anna could see someone slumped against the counter down where the guys had been.

One of the bartenders who had been kind enough to stick around finally made his way over. He had red hair and these weird sideburns that strangely, fit his look. He had washed the paint off his face and had a towel draped across his neck. "Do you guys need a ride somewhere? I can call a cab, or I could take you home."

John waved him off at first. "We guys can sleep it off in the truck."

Anna smiled politely though. "I wouldn't mind a cab home. If you've got the number, I'll just call one for the both of us."

Elsa stood up again, leaning on Anna for support. "Don't worry; we can just drive home in an hour or so when I feel better."

The man looked both of them over before shaking his head. "I'll just drive you two home. Give me a minute to help these guys out to their car."

Anna nodded and was going to sit back down, but after watching the two drunks and the man trying to lift Naveen, she went to go help. John and Aladdin managed to walk out on their own, but Anna and the man each had an arm of Naveen over a shoulder, hauling him outside.

Once the trio was placed inside, Anna made sure to take John's keys. "I'll be back in the morning to bring them to you. Elsa will have to come back for her car anyway."

He was already leaning back in the seat, eyes drifting closed. "No worries girl, this painter is ready to go drift in the wind."

She closed the door and leaned against it for a moment.

"I'm Hans, by the way." He leaned forward in a playful bow. "Noticed you guys drinking a bit much and I knew you'd have to find a way home somehow."

"Thank you. I'm not sure I could handle all of them on my own anyways.

"So you're the new girl huh? How is it, being part of Elsa's crew? I went to school with her. Kinda weird."

"She's not so bad. Just not good with expression."

"Sure, and she's a total fag." His face twisted in disgust.

Anna bit her lip, trying not to lash out. Internally, she was rejoicing, but fuming at this Hans guy, who had the audacity to call Elsa anything degrading. "So what?"

"Come on darling, doesn't that make you feel uncomfortable? Knowing she's probably ogling you when you're not looking?"

Anna knew it was the exact opposite. "Not really."

Taking the fact that this man was clearly against gays, she didn't reveal her own sexuality to him, knowing she still needed to get Elsa home.

"Just be careful around her. I wouldn't want her corrupting a pretty little thing like you. Especially one that can sing so sweetly."

Anna forced a smile onto her face. "She won't. Don't worry."

He chuckled. "I'll bring my car around front. Think you can handle getting Stiff outside?"

"Stiff?"

"That was what we called her in school." Without explaining, he walked around the bar, leaving Anna alone. She strode back into the bar and looked around for Elsa. Soft sobbing met her ears and she ran to the bar. Elsa was on the floor, curled up in the fetal position, breathing heavily.

"Elsa? What's wrong? Are you ok?

Wide blue eyes found Anna's and she shook her head slowly. "Anna. I can't walk. My legs don't work."

The mere thought of not being able to control her legs had set the blonde into some sort of panic attack.

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

She hefted the older girl up off the floor and supported her when she nearly fell.

"Anna I-I can't." Her body was visibly quaking.

"Left leg Elsa. There you go. Now the right…. See? Yes you can." Anna coached the girl to the door and out onto the curb where Hans was waiting. He was driving a little, red, four door that was humming quietly by the curb. After tucking Elsa into the back seat, Anna slid into the front.

"Where to darling?" Hans glanced over with a comical grin that may have been supposed to come off as endearing.

Without a pause, she gave him Elsa's address, knowing her truck was there. "458 Fjord Street."

The drive there was mostly silent, Elsa having seemed to fall asleep in the backseat. Anna couldn't help but notice just how adorable she looked in her sleep, totally innocent.

"Why did you call her Stiff?"

"She's really pale, you know? Looks like a corpse. Used to have some really fucked up teeth too."

"Well that's not very nice." Anna glanced at Elsa again, her heart reaching out to the woman.

"Well, some high schoolers are assholes and other ones are ugly. It's life darling."

Anna crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back into the seat. Once they pulled up to her home, Hans put the car in park. "You know, I'd really like to spend some time with you." His hand crossed over the center console and rested on her thigh.

"I think we'd better wait until I'm not under the influence."

"Come on, I'm not drunk. You'll be safe." The warm hand slid upwards and Anna moved away from his touch.

"No thanks."

His hands were on her hips, pulling her closer. She didn't know when he had undone her seatbelt, but it was no longer holding her in place.

His lips were hard pressed against hers, causing her to gag. He tasted of garlic.

They were separated when a solid fist connected with his jaw. Elsa was sitting up in the backseat, some clarity now in her eyes. "She said no, asshole."

Anna quickly opened her door and climbed out, helping Elsa out of the backseat as well when the girl stumbled. She seemed considerably better, the half hour drive having done her some good.

The red car sat in the driveway for several more minutes as Anna and Elsa waited just inside the front door. When it finally pulled away, Elsa turned and walked into her living room, flopping down onto her couch with a groan. "You just had to get Hans to drive us, didn't you?"

"I didn't know he was a psycho."

She rolled onto her back and stared at Anna for a long moment. "Major ass. Made fun of me in high school all the time. I hated myself because of him."

"I'm sorry. Truly. Had I known what he would do, I wouldn't have accepted the ride."

"It's fine. He's actually gotten a lot better. Once he realized I'd never date him, it just turned to insults instead of actual bodily contact. Till he tried to turn me straight. He said that I'd just never had a man good enough to know what it was really like." She scoffed and rested her arm across her eyes.

Anna moved closer, seating herself on the arm of the couch. "You're not straight?"

"Really? You didn't know? Aren't all fashion majors gay?" She laughed then, clearly making fun of herself.

Anna shook her head. "I thought you were straight as an arrow. I mean, you didn't mind changing in front of me or anything. I figured maybe you just hadn't figured out I was into girls yet."

Elsa's head whipped up, staring at her. "Wow. So much makes sense now. John is gonna be so disappointed." She laughed again, the gentle ringing filling the room. She swung her legs down from the couch and really looked at Anna now. "I'm guessing you'd like to take a shower and get all of that shit off your face, huh?"

"That'd be really great. Wait, why would John be disappointed?"

Elsa got up slowly, resting her hand on the couch for support. "He's been hitting on you all week. We just thought you were oblivious to it because that's how he acts towards almost everyone."

She motioned towards the bathroom. "Shower if you want. I'm gonna go crash. Feel free to bunk on the couch.

The blonde moved down the hallway into the one room Anna had yet to be in. She waited a moment before she headed into the bathroom, glad to see that the clothes she had planned to change into were still there. Quickly undressing, Anna slipped into the shower and stared at the knob. A quick turn to the left allowed warm water to begin flowing from the shower head.

As it ran down her face, the black that coated her mouth and jaw dripped down her body, leaving dark grey streaks down her stomach and legs. Elsa was gay.

She found some shampoo and quickly washed her red locks, ignoring how it made her smell just like Elsa. Her body was next, the soap she found leaving a soft lather on her freckled skin. She then cleansed her face of all the black remains and the thick coating of makeup Aladdin had smeared on her face.

When she emerged and glanced in the mirror, the freckled skin she had grown to love stared back at her. She didn't enjoy the prospect of sleeping in jeans, but she didn't think going pant less on her newly outed friend's couch. Were they friends yet? Anna would like to assume so, considering they had kissed not two hours before.

She dressed quickly and when she went to go lay down on the couch, a blanket and pillow were thrown over one arm, ones that had not been there before. Clearly, Elsa cared enough about her to make sure she was warm.


	8. After

Anna slept through the night, curled up on the soft white couch that belonged to the older woman. It was incredibly comfortable, considering the stiff look it had. When she awoke in the morning, a roaring headache greeted her. The light pouring into room from the windows caused her to clench her eyes shut, throwing her arm across her eyes and groaning. A light chuckle sounded from the doorway and she slowly peeled her eyes open, meeting the gaze of a very drowsy looking blonde. She was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest with an amused expression.

"Not a morning person?" Elsa walked over to the couch and stood above her, looking down.

Anna glared at her from her position, slowly sitting up properly. "Not at all." Her voice was raspy and came out quietly, much unlike its usual bubblieness.

"Need some Advil? There's some on the counter." Elsa took a seat on the couch next to her and leaned back, legs coming up to cross beneath her. "We've got to go get the guys soon."

Now being closer to her, Anna noticed that Elsa's blonde hair was slightly damp, meaning she had probably showered about an hour ago. It couldn't be any later than 9 in the morning. They had gotten home around 4. No way had this woman managed to wake up and shower at 8 this morning after just four hours of sleep. No human was capable of that. Especially not after being as drunk as she seemingly had been.

"Do you mind driving? I believe my car is still at the bar." Looking at her closer now, Anna realized the woman whom she had only seen well put together and ready for the day was wearing sweatpants and a form fitting t-shirt. The way she leaned back against the couch pleasantly pulled the fabric tight against her body underneath and Anna had no problems openly staring when Elsa stretched. Even in grungy clothes, it was hard to ignore her.

"Yeah, no problem. Do you want to go now?" Anna stood up from the couch and rolled her shoulders back. Clearly sleeping on the couch wasn't the best idea, but it was better than sleeping in her truck.

"That would be a preferable option. I have other things to do today."

Anna extended a hand to pull Elsa up and was slightly surprised when Elsa actually let her pull her up. Most people just took your hand and got up, putting as little pressure on the other person as possible. Elsa full on had Anna pull her whole body off of the couch. It was a bit more weight than Anna was expecting.

"Well, come on then." They walked out to her truck in relative silence, just the sound of their shoes crunching on the grass. "Ignore the mess. Didn't think anyone would be in here."

She had to move a couple text books from the passenger seat to the back and she sighed when she realized there was pretty much junk everywhere. Her boots were on the floor, there was an empty coffee cup in the cup holder, receipts lying around. Elsa's car had been pristine and spotless.

Elsa must have taken her words to heart because she didn't say anything as Anna started the engine. Immediately, loud music flooded the interior and her head screamed on protest. The sound of steel drums to Close was too much for her hung-over head to handle. As she fiddled with the knob to turn the music down, she saw Elsa laughing at her from the passenger seat. "Hey man, my head is pounding. I don't want to hear it."

Elsa offered no response other than a slight smile, so Anna just grumbled to herself and drove off, quickly leaving the small blue house behind. The sun pouring in from the windshield was warm and bright. Luckily, she had a pair of sunglasses on her visor that were very quickly placed on the bridge of her nose, calming the intense glare that was killing her head.

The half hour went by fairly quickly. The radio was playing quietly in the background and Elsa was content to sit in the relative silence, looking out the window as they wove through the slight Saturday morning traffic. Anna was too tired to really be in much of a talkative mood. She did occasionally steal glances at Elsa though. Even after a night of drinking and not a lot of sleep, she was still beautiful.

The parking lot was empty when they pulled in besides the truck and trailer and Elsa's little blue mustang. Anna parked next to the truck and slid out, landing heavily on her feet. The woman on the other side was more graceful, climbing out and quickly walking around to the big black truck. All three men were tucked inside, still sleeping their little hearts away.

Having no time to waste, or so it seemed, Elsa pulled the passenger door open and climbed in, turning the truck on. As soon as she did so, thumping music filled the car, similar to what had happened to the duo when Anna started her truck.

The three men were up in an instant, all yelling about their heads and cursing Elsa. She had the most adorable little smirk on her face the whole time, clearly quite proud of what she had done. As it was, the men were awake and alert. Anna couldn't help but allow a smile creep across her face as well. Even though Elsa may seem quite distant at times, she was really just a big goofball who enjoyed other people's company. Anna suspected that this was because she hadn't been treated quite right in high school.

While Anna had quite a few friends, it didn't seem like Elsa had many, if any at all. Even now, Anna knew that if she wanted to, she could find several people to go to a party with or just go see a movie with them and have fun. She never saw Elsa with anyone other than the band. After class, she always left right away, never stopping to say anything to anyone unless she needed to tell Anna something. Her head was always directed down and she hardly looked anyone in the eye unless they were speaking to her directly.

"Hey, Elsa, would you want to go see a movie with me later tonight? I hear the new Neighbors 2 is pretty good." Anna spoke before thinking, just letting the invitation come out unbidden.

The icy blue eyes she had gotten so used to met her own and almost looked pained. "Sorry Anna. I've got to work tonight."

Her heart fell a little bit. It must have shown on her face because Elsa spoke again. "Maybe after practice one night we can go, so long as we are done by nine."

With that, Elsa gave them all a slight smile and a wave before climbing into that devilishly blue car and it purred to life. She was gone in a matter of seconds. The boys drove off after that and Anna was left standing their alone, wondering what the hell she was going to do with the rest of her Saturday.


	9. Hiatus

Not an update.

I don't know where this story is going to go. For now, it's kind of on a hiatus.

I lost my motivation awhile ago. Most of it was due to a slightly toxic relationship that I struggled to get out of.

Probably jumped into a new one way too soon. Jesus, sometimes I forget just how needy people can be and when you are their Significant other, they really do rely on you and almost solely you. Both for physical and emotional comfort

Being most likely asexual and having a lot of issues with people touching me, I can't really do the whole physical part.

She's very touchy

It's hard to deal with.

But enough of that

I plan to finish this. At the very least, it'll be a one chapter summarization of what I had planned and the ending.

Hopefully things get better and writing becomes joyous again. Sorry guys. I'm really trying.

Thanks for all the support I've gotten on this so far. I've never had anything get this popular, even though this isn't even really that big. You guys gave me the motivation to keep going.

Till next time

-Moony


	10. Chapter 9

The half hour drive home felt even longer than usual. Alone and with an ebbing hangover, she finally crawled into her bed. It was soft and warm and so very delightful.

She slept for another couple hours or so, waking up around one. A glance at her phone showed one missed call and two new text messages. Her boss had called her and sent both text messages, asking if she could work from 2 to close today. Having nothing better to do, she shot a text back, letting him know shed be there. She slowly climbed out of her bed and wandered around the house, getting ready for work.

It was a long night. Saturdays are always busy. The small diner was packed to capacity almost all-night long. However, she did pull in close to 100$ in tips, so her efforts were well worth it. The cook that was scheduled to stay and close the store with her that night got sick, throwing up in the bathroom around right when the last customers left. That left Anna alone to do everything out front and in the kitchen. It was close to midnight by the time she finished and got everything ready for her to leave.

As she opened the back door to leave, she saw a car sitting out back, parked right next to her truck. It was running and she could make out a figure inside.

She didn't waste a second closing the door and locking it. No way was she going out there with some stranger sitting next to her truck. She was already tired after working 10 hours on her feet.

Anna pulled her phone out of her pocket to call someone. Her parents were still out of town, Gerda would already be home and in bed, Kristoff was on vacation in Indiana for the weekend. The couple of friends she could usually rely on didn't answer their phones, either already asleep or drunk. Her thumb lingered over Elsa's name. At this point, she had no other option.

Surprisingly, the phone rang four times before Elsa picked up. Anna's ear was instantly filled with hard, secular music.

"Anna? What's going on?" Elsa's voice was hard to make out over the music. "I'll be right back." Her voice was directed at someone else, coming out as a low purr.

Another few moments passed before she spoke again, having left wherever she was to what Anna assumed was outside. "What's up? I'm at work so this better be important."

"I'm at work too. There's this car parked out back next to my truck, someone is sitting in it. I'm scared and I don't know who else to call." Anna realized how desperate she sounded, but she didn't really care.

Elsa let out a long breath and was quiet for a minute. "You work at Sven's, right?"

"Yeah. I'm the only one here."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." She hung up after that and Anna was left in silence.

It was only really 8 minutes until she heard a roar of an engine and skidding on gravel. Anna opened the back door and peaked outside. Elsa's blue Mustang was sitting on the opposite side of her truck than the car. She was already out of the car and striding towards the door. She looked pissed. Her red lipstick was smeared and usually impeccable face seemed worn. The sleeves on her white button up were rolled up to her elbows, flashing the tan skin underneath.

"Come on." Her voice was harsh. The car on the other side had turned on, engine tumbling quietly.

"Elsa, he's right next to my truck." Anna only took a few steps outside the door.

She glanced at the car once and strode over to it, left fist clenched at her side. She ripped the door open and grabbed the driver by the collar, ripping him from the seat and out onto the gravel.

"Anna get in your truck. Now."

She didn't hesitate to clamber up into the driver's seat and lock the doors. Within a few seconds, the older car next to her sped off, Elsa left standing there glaring after it. Her expression calmed and she strode over to Anna's truck.

The window cranked down and they looked at each other for a few quiet seconds. Anna hadn't heard what Elsa had said, but there was a bit of dirt on her chin. Her lipstick was still smeared and up close, it looked as if she had just gotten out of bed.

"Are you okay?" Anna voiced it quietly.

"Yeah. You just pulled me out of work. I was with a pretty big client."

"Where do you work that's so loud?"

"It's not for you to worry about. I've got to get back, are you going to be okay now?"

Anna looked down between her knees at the dirt covered floor mat. "Yeah I'll be okay. I'll just have to double check the security system when I get home because I'm the only one there right now."

Elsa looked at her some more with a conflicted look. "God damn. Let me make a phone call and I'll come home with you."

She quickly walked over to her car and slid inside, closing the door behind her. Anna was going to protest, but the thought of Elsa spending the night with her was too good to pass up.

Through the window, Anna could see Elsa was getting heated with whoever she was talking to. However, when she walked back over to the window, she was calm, cool, and collected. "I'll follow you home."

Anna nodded and started the engine, glad for the familiar rumble to calm her nerves. She pulled out of the gravel and started down the road, making the ten-minute drive with soft music playing in the background. Elsa's headlights stayed in her rear-view mirror the entire time. Knowing the blonde always parked in the garage at her own home, Anna opened it to let her pull in. While usually reserved for her parent's cars, her mother had taken hers with her to California, so there was an open space. Anna always parked in a small gravel spot off the pavement.

Anna glanced down the street for cars before entering the garage and shutting the door behind her. Elsa was just exiting the car when she opened the connecting door to the house. It led into the kitchen where a bowl of fruit rested on the table. She waited for Elsa to enter and closed the door behind her, entering the 9-digit code to lock up the house once they were both safely inside.

"Hungry?" Anna grabbed an apple and plopped down on a stool.

"No." Elsa leaned forward, resting her elbows on the counter. Anna could see down her shirt, so she focused on her apple.

"Did you want to shower before bed?" Anna noticed the makeup still smeared on her face.

"Didn't bring a change of clothes."

"We are about the same size, you can borrow some of mine?"

"Anna… Okay. Where's the shower?"

Anna jumped off the stool, leaving half an apple on the counter. She grabbed Elsa's hand and scampered up the stairs to her personal bathroom. From under the sink she grabbed a towel and a washcloth, placing them on the vanity. The walls were a light blue, accented by darker blue cabinets and silver hardware.

Anna turned around to tell Elsa how the shower worked and was greeted by someone already half undressed. "Whoa. Dude."

"Shit, my bad. Used to school. No one cares there." Elsa uselessly tried to cover up her body with her hands.

"I'll just leave. Turn the knob left."

Anna scurried out, doing her best not to look at Elsa's toned body. She was only in the shower for maybe ten minutes, strolling out with a towel wrapped around her body. Anna was sitting on her bed when the tanned girl walked by.

"Elsa?"

She popped back in the doorway. "Hey, I need clothes."

Anna jumped up, smacking herself on the head. "My bad, here." She rummaged through her drawers and handed her a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt.

Without dropping the towel, Elsa managed to pull the shirt over her head and slide the shorts up her legs. They were tighter on her than on Anna, having not considered Elsa was a bit thicker than Anna. They still fit her, but it was a form fit.

Anna could easily make out the muscles on her legs and upper arms. Elsa usually wore long sleeve shirts or jackets, making it difficult to see a definition. Without the gloves on, Anna could really see her hand. Elsa noticed her looking, but made no move to hide it.

"You ever gonna tell me what happened?"

Elsa sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. "I got in a car accident when I was 16. Totally crushed my hand. Destroyed all the muscles and nerves. It just doesn't work anymore. I can still move my wrist and elbow, but the hand is toast."

Slowly, the fingers extended slightly, hardly more than a twitch. Anna reached over and covered it with her own. "You're doing fine without it."

Elsa gave her a slight smile, moving her hand out from under Anna's. "I know. I'm fine."

It was silent for a few moments until Anna stood up. "Where do you wanna sleep?"

"I don't know anything about your house. I'd assume there's a guest bedroom, considering how big it is, but a couch works just as well."

"Well yeah but what's the point of having a sleepover if we aren't in the same room?" Anna raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Elsa shook her head. "Okay fine, but there is no way we are giving each other makeovers."

Anna laughed. "Fine, fine. I'm gonna go shower. You can have the bed, I'll grab a sleeping bag from the closet."

Anna headed down to the bathroom and undressed. Taking a shower was always her favorite part of the day. She felt refreshed and clean and it always made her a little sleepy. Having the warm water coasting down her back was just a calming experience.

The bathroom was filled with steam when she finished and she relished in its warmth for a moment, walking back to her room through the cold air only when she was ready. Elsa was asleep on her bed, curled up in a small ball on top of the blanket.

Anna dressed quickly, grabbing her sleeping bag from the closet and laying it out on the floor. Elsa was definitely out for the night so she turned out the light and laid down on the floor. Now that she had a second to relax, Anna realized just how tired she was and let herself slip off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**Lets try this again. Third time I've had to upload this because the HTML(?) format shit stuck around.**

 **I am sorry this took so long but I've got my motivation back so maybe I"ll actually get to finish it this time around.**

 **I am not proud of this chapter. I apologize for it.**

The next morning came far to early. Anna woke up sore and in her bed; Elsa being nowhere to be seen. After wiping the drool from her chin, she crawled out of bed and slowly made her way downstairs.

Sunday mornings were Anna's favorite time of the week. She would go down, get the paper, read all the news her towns paper decided was eventful enough to publish and then make herself breakfast. Then she'd work on homework and usually go in and work a slow Sunday night or screw around on her keyboard.

In the kitchen stood Elsa, scrambling some eggs on the six-burner stove. "Morning Anna." The blonde didn't turn from her work.

"Good morning?" Anna spied two plates and forks already set out on the counter, ready for food to be placed on them. "Did you go through my kitchen? How long have you been awake?"

"Awhile. Figured after the scare you had, you needed some homemade food. Not sure what your usual setup is, but this kitchen is so clean, I didn't think It got used much." She turned for a second, looking Anna over. "God you look rough in the morning."

Anna now realized she had simply wandered down here out of bed. She was sure her crazy curls were everywhere, and she wouldn't be surprised if her eyes had dark circles underneath them. Hurriedly, she tried to make herself more presentable, running her hands through her hair and rubbing her eyes.

A laugh sounded from the older girl, Making Anna feel worse. "I was kidding, you look fine. It suits you. A tired college girl trying to work and live her dreams all at the same time. By the way, I love the grand Piano in the other room. Surprised to see it, actually. Usually only millionaires have them and they sit unused in a library, as unused as the books in there, just collecting dust."

"My parents are millionaires though." She sat at the bar and gazed around the kitchen. It was larger than the family of three needed, for sure. Without Gerda here to make supper most nights, Anna was sure it would only ever get used if she cooked.

"No shit?" Elsa glanced around the kitchen once more. "You just don't act like a kid who grew up having it all."

Anna shrugged. "I didn't. They treated me like a normal kid. Didn't see much of them honestly. Gerda, our housemaid did most of the work. She decided what I needed and what I didn't. I didn't need the most expensive thing in her mind if the cheaper one was just as good. It helps she raised me wearing jeans and t-shirts, so I've never been a huge fan of the flowy tops and skirts a lot of girls wear. The only thing my parents made sure of was that I got a good education until I could decide for myself. College here in town was my decision. They wanted me to go to Harvard or Columbia like they did." She stopped herself, realizing she was rambling. The older woman was only looking at her with interest, not minding the red-heads rant.

"Anna, what's your major?" She was sliding their breakfast onto plates, handing one to Anna across the counter.

"Thanks! I'm going for Business Management with a minor in music." She dug into her plate of food, nearly moaning when it passed her lips. "Oh my god this is amazing."

Elsa remained standing on the other side of the counter, eating slowly. "Its just eggs, cheese, and potatoes all mixed up with some spices. Nothing special."

Anna wolfed down her entire plate of food, somewhat forgetting her manners. The blonde was much daintier, actually eating slowly.

As soon as she finished, anna got up to clean up the large kitchen, placing the dirty dishes in the dishwasher after rinsing them off. She placed the spices Elsa had used back in the rack they belonged in. When the other girl finished eating, Anna took her plate and placed it in the dishwasher as well.

"Thank you for breakfast. Did you put me in my bed?"

Elsa nodded slowly. "You looked very uncomfortable on the floor." There was a small pause before she spoke again. "I was going to go to the gym at school. I was wondering if you'd wanna join me? I have to stay fit to front the band."

A small groan escaped her. She hated exercising, but she knew she needed to. Maybe it would be better to have company? "Sure. Let me go change and we can leave."

Elsa laughed. "Anna I'm wearing your clothes that are a bit too small for me. I'll run home and meet you there okay? Give me like half an hour."

A blush crept up her cheeks, scanning the blondes body over once more. "Okay…" In all honesty, Anna wouldn't have complained about seeing Elsa work out in those tight clothes. She may have been less happy if other people were there and were also gawking at her body.

Elsa gave Anna a small wave and moved towards the door to the garage that they had entered through the night before. Locked, Anna went over to open it for her, both girls together in the small breezeway. "Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"If you want to, feel free to bring along any music stuff you've got. I've been working on putting an album together." Her warmth radiated onto Anna as she hurriedly typed in the door code and stepped back.

"Uh, okay. I've got it all scanned onto my laptop, so I'll just bring that along."

Elsa flashed her a small smile before exiting, looking ever the more gorgeous.

Anna sprinted up to her room, quickly changing into a pair of leggings and ripping off her t-shirt, replacing it with an olive-green sports bra. She tugged a plain white t-shirt on over that and grabbed a jacket off the nearby chair and her laptop off her desk. She knew the school had numerous instrument rooms in the music department. She even had a key to one, having to store the French horn she played in the building.

A quick glance around the room and patting of her pockets let her know she wasn't forgetting anything. However, she made it all the way downstairs before remembering she needed to put on some deodorant. The last thing she wanted was to smell super rank in front of Elsa.

When she pulled into the school parking lot, Elsa was already there, just climbing out of her car. Anna shut off her truck and clambered out, tugging her jacket a little closer in the brisk November air.

Elsa gave her a small wave and led them into the building. "So what sort of equipment do you use?" Anna asked the question, knowing how many different things this gym had, being where all the sports teams would do their workouts.

"I usually use the rowing machine for a bit until my hand can't keep a grip anymore." Anna noticed the gloves she wore today were black and fingerless, almost like boxing gloves with padding on the tops. "If I can't do that, I'll just run on a treadmill, do some pushups, maybe some boxing. Just depends on the day."

"Oh. I've never used a rowing machine before. I usually just run a bit. Maybe sit ups."

Elsa pulled out her student badge and ran it across the scanner, causing the door to open. The large room was empty, save for one young man in the corner lifting weights. Anna wasn't surprised. It was a Sunday morning after all.

"Well, I'm gonna hit a treadmill, come get me when you're ready?" Anna glanced at Elsa with a small smile, receiving a nod in return.

She watched the blonde stroll away, now wearing a pair of dark blur leggings and a black tank top that showed off her strong shoulders. Anna watched for another few moments, appreciating the view.

She was on the treadmill for a little over an hour, alternating running, jogging, and a brisk walking pace. Sabrina Carpenter was playing in her ears, T shirt long since discarded with just her sports bra covering her top half. When Elsa was suddenly standing in front of her machine, she nearly fell off in surprise.

Anna stopped it and stepped off, avoiding meeting Elsa's gaze, the older girl having also removed her tank top, with just a blue sports bra underneath, matching her leggings. The blonde's forehead was damp, a few stray hairs clinging to it. Other than that, she seemed unaffected by her workout.

Anna on the other hand, was definitely a little sweaty. She could feel how flushed her face was and the dampness clinging to her skin. With a shrug she pulled her other shirt back on. "Ready to go then?"

Elsa nodded and made for the door. Several more people had come in while they were in there and Anna noted how the blonde seemed rushed to leave now that they weren't quite so alone. She didn't care so much about being in crowds, having suffered through so many parties her parents had at their house over the years. It was something she had learned to deal with. Always a wallflower, she did her best to not bump into someone and play nice to whoever he parents felt the need to introduce her to. It wasn't ideal, but she dealt with it.

Elsa led them to a room Anna didn't know about next. The music building and the gym just happened to be right next to each other. It was a weird setup she had noticed before, but never really dwelled on. This hallway they now walked down was dark, save for one light in a room at the end.

John was waiting for them in there, headphones plugged into a laptop and mumbling to himself. Guessing by how he was hunched towards the screen the look of determination on his face, Anna would say he was gaming.

"John. Hey, we're here." Elsa spoke up, walking over to lightly smack his shoulder.

A long string of curses fell out of his mouth. "You scared the shit out of me. I was in first place."

Elsa smiled, her fist coming up to cover her mouth. "We have work to do anyways. Is Aladdin coming?"

John shook his head. "Jasmine still has him. It's their second anniversary."

"We shouldn't need him anyway. This room is too small to drag a set into." Elsa plopped down in a chair next to John, glancing at his computer screen as he clicked through some things.

Anna seated herself across the table from them and pulled her laptop out of her bag. It groaned as it started up, making it known how old it was. Elsa glanced up at the sound and frowned. "Jesus. Your parents are rich, and you don't even have a new laptop? What the hell."

Anna smiled slightly, rubbing the side of the computer with love. "My parents wouldn't buy me one. I have the money for one, I just have so much stuff stored on this one, it'd be such a hassle to get all the programs and all the music I have over to another computer."

John nodded slowly, agreeing with her." It was rough getting everything transferred to this one. Worth it though, the processor is so much faster. I can actually run more than one program at a time."

"Alright, computer talk later, we have work to do first." Elsa broke up the conversation quickly, seeming to rush things along.

John opened a file and music filled the room. The song was their usual sound, hard, aggressive rock. Elsa once again had her eyes closed, listening to the song closely. John was watching her until she shook her head.

He moved on to the next song. This one she nodded to. It went on like this for a little while, John playing one of their songs and Elsa either nodding or shaking her head no.

Anna was listening quietly, getting to hear some of their songs she hadn't heard before. It was interesting. A couple of them had a male singer backing Elsa up. It didn't sound like either man she had met before, but It may have been the bass player before Naveen. Elsa was very quick to pass these ones up. Which was a shock because several of them were better than one or two others she had accepted.

After Elsa said no one more time, John sighed softly. "That's all of them."

"How many do we have?"

"Only 6"

Elsa groaned. "Both companies want at least 8 for an album."

John went back through the list slowly, scanning songs again. "If we take out the songs that are covers, we only have 10. You don't want any of 'Him' on it, so that drops us down to six. We don't have any more originals."

Elsa now turned to Anna. "What do you think?"

She flashed them a small grin. "I think we have a lot of work to do."


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm back again! This chapter is short, but I"m really just trying to get this story going again. They should lengthen as I get back into the swing of things. The first song is The Village by Warbel. The second is one I wrote. At 4 in the morning. Listening to some Panic! at The Disco.**

 **So yeah. Let me know what you think.**

When Anna finally got the okay to show them some of the stuff she had written, nervousness came over her. Why, she had no idea. She had played for crowds of hundreds of people. Eyes filtering from Elsa back to John and back to Elsa, gazing at her soft pink lips, Anna shook her head slightly.

Luckily, her ancient laptop had the ability to record things she played if she plugged her keyboard into it, so she didn't have to play anything. Just have them listen to things she had written in the dead of night, headphones over her ears and laptop propped on the desk next to the stand her beloved keyboard sat on. She couldn't count how many nights she would play until the sun was peaking up over the horizon, signaling her to get ready for school.

The first track she picked was one she knew was okay. It had been played thousands of times, her skilled hands had scrolled across the keys so many times, she knew each and every note by heart.

Starting out slow, the lower register came out clean and clear, quickly being joined by an upper sound that played the melody. This was the one song she actually had words for. It surprised her when her voice rang out over the speaker system, Anna now realizing she had hit the wrong file and it was playing the one with her singing the words she had spent weeks analyzing and finally pulling together. She rushed to hit stop, but her damn laptop lagged and wouldn't let her move the mouse, letting the song play on.

 _No, your mom don't get it_

 _And your dad don't get it_

 _Uncle John don't get it_

 _And you can't tell grandma_

 _'Cause her heart can't take it_

 _And she might not make it_

 _They say, "don't dare, don't you even go there_

 _Cutting off your long hair_

 _You do as you're told"_

 _Tell you, "wake up, go put on your makeup_

 _This is just a phase you're gonna outgrow"_

 _There's something wrong in the village_

 _In the village, oh_

 _They stare in the village_

 _In the village, oh_

 _There's nothing wrong with you_

 _It's true, it's true_

 _There's something wrong with the village_

 _With the village_

 _There's something wrong with the village_

Elsa had crinkled her brow, eyes closed and listening intently. By the time Anna got it to shut off, the song was half over. She knew her face was beet red and she looked down, not exactly wanting to know what they thought.

John clapped enthusiastically. "That was amazing Anna! Not what we usually play, but I'm sure Elsa could tweak it a bit and make it more hardcore. Like imagine a sweet guitar riff…"

"No." Elsa cut John off, finally opening her steely eyes. "I wouldn't want to touch it. Or sing it. It's Anna's song. It's her experiences."

Elsa met Anna's eyes and the redhead couldn't help but think back to their kiss a few nights before. Did Elsa even remember that? They hadn't talked about it. Anna wanted to. She wanted to right now because all she wanted to do was kiss her again.

That song was her sort of coming out song. It was how she dealt with her parent's obvious hate for her sexuality. Elsa must understand it to some degree. She had to have come out at some point to some people. No doubt someone said something negative. It's just how the world worked.

"Thank you… I actually meant to just play the music. You weren't supposed to hear the words. Not that I care! It's totally fine. It was just really personal and no one has ever heard it before. I'm glad you like it."

Elsa nodded slowly, allowing the redhead to ramble on as she sometimes did. It was always easier than trying to stop the flow of words falling past her lips. Only when she had finished did Elsa speak. "Do you have anything else?"

Anna nodded slowly, scrolling through her laptop files. Soft piano music filled the room once again, quicker than before and lacking the young woman's rapturing vocals. John was nodding his head slowly, twitching his fingers. Anna knew he just had to be imagining what other sort of sounds they could mash together with what she was producing.

Elsa had her eyes closed once again, brow furrowed like she was thinking hard. Suddenly, she grabbed a pen and started writing on her open notebook, surprising anna. She paused the music. Elsa glanced up briefly, shaking her head and erasing something.

"Leave it on loop?" Elsa spoke into her notebook, looking down again and scribbling something else.

Anna did as she was asked, watching the blonde write. It was incredibly adorable. Elsa's bangs hung down, slightly off her forehead. At one point, the eraser on her pencil rested on her lower lip as she thought, eyes squinting up a little. Her one braid slid over her shoulder as she leaned closer to the page, seemingly trying to become one with the page. The quiet scratching of her pencil was barely discernable over the music as she wrote in a delicate scrawl across the page.

The song looped through again, Anna watching the blonde follow over what she had written with her pencil, crossing a couple things out and quickly writing above them something else.

Her bright eyes scanned the page once more, made a few circles, and her pink lips frowned. "John, read this."

She slid the notebook over to him and he read it slowly, along to the music that still played softly in the background. He pointed to one of the things Elsa circled and nodded slowly. "Yeah that looks about right. It's kinda dark though. You sure you wanna have this?" He asked this time, his dense finger sliding under one line on the page.

Elsa responded with a nod, gaze scanning the page once more. "It fits."

When the song started once again, Elsa was humming something, probably the tune of the song she had just crafted. It sounded good, from what Anna could make out. It was quiet still, mostly in Elsa's head.

It was the next time around that Elsa sang. It was quiet, but Anna was glued to her the entire time.

 _Saturday night, home alone again_

 _He comes through the door, ready for a fight._

 _There's blood on your lip, first time it's not yours_

 _Lying on the floor, its finally right_

 _Standing up for yourself_

 _Not a thing you've done before_

 _It feels good, powerful_

 _You're good, powerful_

 _Standing up for yourself,_

 _not a thing you've done before_

 _You're stronger now_

 _You're powerful now_

 _Deadlines due, you're losing it_

 _Boss comes in, waiting for it_

 _His words are harsh now, no time to stand_

 _Two weeks down the line, finally quitting time_

 _Leaving for good now, you're finally done_

 _It feels good, powerful_

 _You're good, powerful_

 _Standing up for yourself,_

 _not a thing you've done before_

 _You're stronger now_

 _You're powerful now_

 _Life slowly changes, slowly getting worse._

 _They found out, you're sitting in prison_

 _Stronger than on the outside, you finally feel right_

 _Thanks to that one Saturday night._

 _It feels good, powerful_

 _You're good, powerful_

 _Standing up for yourself,_

 _not a thing you've done before_

 _You're stronger now_

 _You're powerful now_

Anna stared at the blonde across from her in shock. The entire process had taken her maybe half an hour. An entire song under her belt just from getting inspiration from Anna's music. Her voice held little softness, singing in her usual gruff manner as was usual with most things she wrote herself.

John was nodding slowly "Alright, now that I hear it aloud, I think it needs to stay how you wrote it."

A soft smile crossed the blonde's lips for a mere second. "It'll do for now."

Attention turning back to Anna, she looked for approval. "What did you think?"

Anna blushed before answering, the blonde looking almost apprehensive that Anna wouldn't like her song. "I love everything you write."

"Now that's a damn lie. You can't like all of them. Everyone has at least one they aren't fond of."

John laughed softly. "I know I have one I absolutely hate."

Anna shook her head. "I like all of them. I have some I like more than others, But I thoroughly enjoy each and every one."

Elsa and John both shook their heads at her, dumbfounded.

Elsa made a small glance towards the clock on the wall and cursed. "It's almost 5! I've got to be at work at 6."

She shot up from the table, grabbing her things as she went. Anna had never seen her that flustered. Anna closed her laptop and got up as well, planning to leave with the blonde woman.

Once outside, though Anna a bit behind the blonde, they saw a very unsightly disaster. Elsa had a flat tire.

"Fuck! I don't have a spare." The blonde pulled at her bangs, clearly frustrated.

"I could give you a ride?" Anna spoke up with a chipper voice, happy to repay the favor Elsa had done for her once before.

"Anna, no. I don't work in a nice part of town."

The opposite was true, Elsa worked in the best part of town, close to all the major business buildings. It was the nature of her employment Elsa did not want Anna to see.

"Oh, come on, I'll keep the doors locked until I stop, and I'll lock them again as soon as you're out of the truck."

Elsa glanced back to her flat tire, again at Anna and then to the silver truck she was about to climb into. "Okay…But we have to stop by my house first, so I can change."

Anna quietly concealed her joy and just nodded, jumping up into the driver's seat and cranking the older truck to life. Elsa climbed up into the passenger seat and sighed, unheard by the giddy redhead.

The drive to Elsa's was quick, and the older woman only spent a few hurried minutes inside, reappearing in a white button up that was half undone and those devilishly tight black pants. "I'm driving. Don't have time to give you directions."

Anna nodded slightly and climbed down, passing the truck onto her new friend. It was weird, sitting in the passenger seat of her own vehicle. Not something she had done before.

"Anna?" Elsa spoke quietly, turning down the radio.

"Yeah?"

"I don't exactly do good work."

"What do you mean? I'm sure you're the best at what you do. You're good at basically everything. Cooking, singing, writing songs, dressing up, designing cost- "

"Anna stop for one damned second." The blonde had raised her voice, clearly stressed.

Anna looked down at her scuffed shoes, quieting instantly.

"Look, I'm a dancer."

Anna's mouth opened instantly, but the look Elsa shot her was enough to keep her quiet.

"I don't strip. I have more self-decency. Plus, my hand couldn't ever work the pole. I just dance with the customers on the floor, get tips, and move on. Sometimes I'll bartend or serve liquor to private parties, but that's harder to do with this. I've been the bouncer a few times." She lifted her bum hand when she spoke, letting Anna see its uselessness. "There's a very strict no touching policy. It's a very well set up system and all the clients have more than a little money to spare. I didn't want to pull up and you ask why we were at a strip club."

Anna nodded slowly, taking it all in. That still didn't explain how Elsa had so much money, because even with a job making good tips, she still had to pay rent and her bills. No way she could afford a mustang on a part time dancer's salary. "Okay."

Elsa glanced over again, "That's it? Just okay?"

"Well. Why are you working here? Why not do something else? You almost have your degree. Isn't there some sort of internship you can do?"

"Unpaid internships. They won't pay off my school loans and pay my rent."

Anna shrugged, for once at a loss for words. "Yeah. Do you need me to come pick you up when you're done?"

Elsa thought quickly, running through the list of people who would be willing to drive into the city at midnight to pick her up. She could always take the bus? No. Too many creepers on there. Uber was a valid option.

"Nah, I'll just call an Uber. Thank you though."

Elsa pulled the truck into a parking lot outside a building called Snowflake Lounge. It looked classy to Anna. It looked like somewhere classy women worked. Kind of like a club or a high scale bar.

Elsa turned to look at Anna for a moment and Anna gladly looked at her as well, soaking in the beauty that was Elsa every day. "Thank you for this." The blonde pushed a 20$ into Anna's hand and climbed out the truck, inside the building before Anna


End file.
